Pokemon 6: Giratina's Revenge
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: It has been almost a month since the events of Spear Pillar. Now, strange events are happening in Sinnoh and Matt, Kari, and Jack must now find out the causes while trying to figure out the mystery of Giratina and battle a resurging enemy.
1. The Legendary's Rage

Me – ALRIGHT! I figured it wouldn't be long before I would be back here writing yet ANOTHER story. Anyway, I come here live from my... garage with my two good friends Raiden and Pikette.

Pikette – Wait a minute, Raiden? Why are you here? Aren't you in this story?

Raiden – Yes, but not in _this _chapter. Besides, I'm still news anchor here.

Me – And by the way, I'm here as part of Pikette's punishment. And let me tell you, the studio, it wasn't cheap. You would know Pikette, you bought it.

Pikette – I'M ALMOST $5000 IN DEBT!!! WAH!

Me – Yep, and trust me, you'll be paying that off. Anyway, I guess we better get started on this story-

Raiden – Wait! We haven't even discussed the news yet!

Me – Ugh, fine. What's in the news, Raiden?

Raiden – Well, in case people don't know, both HeartGold and SoulSilver have been announced to be released sometime in spring of next year, which will probably make Pokemon fans, old and new, excited. Explorers of Sky comes out in five days, and that should be another big seller. Oh yeah, did anyone hear about that new Pokemon game for the Wii?

Pikette – I think you mean WiiWare. The one where you apparently fight hordes and hordes of Pokemon or something like that.

Me – I still miss the N64 days when all the Pokemon games were good. I don't even want to talk about Pokemon XD. So, are you done now?

Raiden – Yes, and before you say it, yes I am totally ready for this story because it is going to be INTENSE! And when I say INTENSE, I mean INTENSE!

Me – Right, anyway, let's start this story before people get cranky.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Legendary's Rage

_We all know how the world we live in today was created. Hundreds of years ago, when civilization was just beginning, a great meteor was headed straight for Earth. Arceus, known as "the Alpha Pokemon," decided to save the poor planet by destroying the meteor, even though it almost died in the process._

_Luckily, a man named Damos found the Pokemon and nursed it back to full health. In exchange of his good deeds, Arceus decided to bring life to the planet, turning the once barren land into the city known as Mich__ī__na. After this, Arceus gave life to three other beings: Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina._

_They were deities, just like their creator. But each had their own duty. Palkia was the deity of space, Dialga the deity of time, and Giratina, the deity of the Reverse World, another dimension that almost mirrors our own._

_However, it was not always the protector of that world. Because of Giratina's violent nature, it was banished by Arceus to the Reverse World in punishment for the destruction it caused. By why would a deity do such things? This story will explain all... which started about almost twelve hundred years ago.

* * *

_In the small village of Marzais, life meant working out in the warm sun each and every day, except for Sundays, which were days of rest. The villagers were split into different groups: the men working out in the fields harvesting crops or hoeing them, while the women cooked and watched over the children.

One particular villager, named Darmu, was working very hard, digging through the soil with his hoe, trying to clear out all of the large rocks. Then, his hoe clanged against something hard, and big. He then bent down and dug out the rock with his fingers. However, once he got a better look at it, he saw that it wasn't a rock. "My friends, look at this that I have just discovered!" he said.

Some of the other men surrounded him. "What is it?" one of them said.

"It looks like some sort of orb or treasure," another said.

Darmu studied the orb. It was not round, but more shaped like a diamond of sort. _"What could this be?" _he thought.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, first song of the story, yay! Actually this will be one that I'm planning to use later on just because I can. Now, when I found it, the 12th movie hadn't been announced yet, so they have the movie title in Japanese but the song title in English, and that's how they have it on YouTube. Anyway, the name of the song is "Giratina" so it makes it a bit easier. This is pretty much Giratina's full theme from both the 11th and 12th movies.)

* * *

*All of a sudden, there then came a loud screech. Out of the skies above there came a large figure and it headed straight towards the Earth's surface. "It's the deity Giratina!" someone cried out. "Run!"

Quickly, all in the village panicked and ran for their lives, for they knew whenever Giratina showed up, destruction was left in it's wake. Seeing the villagers flee, it then unleashed Draco Meteor, unleashing balls of fire right at the village's settlements, setting everything on fire and killing those who remained.

It then unleashed Will-O-Wisp at the remaining villagers, wiping them out even as they ran. Seeing that everything was now still, Giratina now set to the ground and scanned the area. It had felt it calling to it, giving away it's location. And yet, Giratina did not see it. It got back into the air and looked and looked, but still it could not be found.

Enraged, Giratina flew back up into the air and started to head back to it's home. However, it took one last look at the destroyed village and unleashed one more Draco Meteor, more out of anger. Giratina made one thing certain as it flew back: it would find the Griseous Orb, no matter what.

_But unfortunately, Giratina lost track of the Griseous Orb and it was lost once again. However, Arceus knew of the events that took place in the village: it was not the first time. Tired of it's violent activities, Arceus exiled Giratina to the Reverse World, where it would stay for eternity alone. But even so, Giratina vowed one day it would return to Earth and find it's orb, even if it had to set the world aflame.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, credits music now! This is a piece I found some time ago and it's perfect since it's supposedly trailer music which is awesome! Anyway, the name of the song is "Spiritus Elektros" by Immediate Music. Enjoy!)

**Pokemon 6  
Giratina's Revenge  
**Me – Okay Raiden, I hope you know this will be a whole lot crazier than "Heroes."

* * *

Raiden – Define "crazier."

Me – Must I really point it out? Fine, I'll keep it to the point. There will be more explosions, more actions, more battles, more love scenes-

Raiden – Yeah, I expected that. I mean, RiRi and I are going out you know.

Me – Oh really?

Raiden – I mean, in the story! "Blushes"

Me – So anyway, I have to say it once again: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo owns Pokemon and if I did own Nintendo, which would be kick ass, I would say screw the little kids and make it much more mature for teenagers but not like M-rated stuff, only at rare moments. I think Teen would be better. So yeah, I hope to make this MUCH longer than "Heroes," which was somewhat short, and hopefully much more fun to read. But it should be, at least with what I have planned, and also that I came up with another for idea for it so kudos to me. Well anyway, we'll all be seeing you later then!

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Another Story, Another Adventure

(A/N: Oh, this is going to be too much fun. It's been awhile since "Heroes," and I've been waiting awhile to finally get to this. So let's do this then!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Story, Another Adventure

_Present time..._

One of the most odd things to find in Sinnoh is the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest. Why someone would even put a mansion in a forest, no one knew. However, there was one reason people, even now, went there and it was for Old Gateau, which is a delicacy loved by practically everyone. The only problem is that the Chateau is now abandoned, although some people think otherwise...

The old mansion had been quiet until the main door suddenly opened. Then, three figures walked into the rather dark house. "So, who's ready to explore the dark and scary mansion?" Matt asked.

"I don't know about this, Matt," Kari said, who was walking beside him. "I've only been here for a couple of minutes and this place is already creeping me out."

"Oh come on Kari," Jack said, who was right behind them. "They say this place is supposed to be haunted but the effort is so worth it."

"Yeah, "Old Gateau at the Old Chateau,"" Matt said. He then looked to his orange companion, who was on his shoulder. "Isn't that right Raiden?"

"Rai rai," Raiden answered.

It had been almost a month since the events of Spear Pillar, which involved Kari being kidnapped by Team Galactic, and their leader, Cyrus, almost succeeding in his goal of establishing a new world order. It was during that when Matt met Jack, a fellow Pokemon Trainer, and the two instantly became friends, working together to stop Team Galactic and save Kari. Since then, Cyrus and his top commanders had been arrested and are now serving time behind bars, and everything appeared to go back to normal once again.

Of course, it was still summertime, meaning there was still so much to do, including going to the Old Chateau. "Yeah, let's go to a place where it's _supposedly _haunted just to get some Gateau," Kari said sarcastically. She then sighed. "I know for sure I'm going to regret doing this."

"Pachi pa," said her small blue and white companion RiRi, a Pachirisu, who was sitting on her shoulder as well.

"I will admit, it's strange that no one runs this place anymore," Matt said. "With Gateau this popular, it would make a good business."

"Maybe," Jack said. "But then again, if you'd like seeing both a dead girl and her butler-"

"Don't say it!" Kari suddenly said. "Don't you dare say it!"

"What, you never knew that?" Jack asked. "Yeah, they say you can see a young girl and butler somewhere around this mansion."

"But that's only during the night," Matt said. "Of course, they also say there's a portrait somewhere that glares at you with red eyes."

Kari shuddered at the thought of it. "Ugh, I hate you both."

They then found the kitchen area and turned on the lights. As they would've guessed, it was rather large, doubling the size of your ordinary kitchen, which proves whoever lived here once had a large staff of servants.

"So, all the stuff and equipment is here, so who volunteers to make it?" Jack asked. He then got two looks from Matt and Kari. He then sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. You're both lucky I'm going into becoming a Pokemon breeder."

After about forty minutes of prep work and baking, Matt, Kari, Jack, and all their Pokemon were sitting around the large table eating their Gateau. Between now and after Spear Pillar, both Matt and Jack each added a new member to their teams. Matt's newest member was a Pidgeot, which he happened to have found in Eterna Forest of all places. It was very hard to find Pidgeot in Sinnoh, and even much harder to catch them. But, Matt managed to do so, and Pidgeot became a faithful companion, mostly due to the fact Matt needed a flying-type on his team. As it also turned out, Pidgeot and Jack's Staraptor, Jet, became instant rivals, although friendly rivals.

Jack, on the other hand, found his newest companion in a different way. One day, he had passed an old shack nearby his home. He had heard whimpering coming from inside it and then went over to it. Inside, he found a large cardboard box containing a sole Electrike. It apparently must've been either abandoned or forgotten by it's previous owner. Knowing he couldn't just leave the Pokemon alone, Jack then took the Electrike back to his home to be properly fed. The Electrike instantly took a liking to Jack and immediately joined his team. Jack then decided to shorten it's name to Rike and began training it. Rike also got along very well with Shadow, Jack's Mightyena, almost like he was an older brother.

"So, what else do we have planned for today?" Matt asked.

"Well, we're going to Jack's place afterwards, aren't we?" Kari asked, looking at Jack.

"That's right," Jack said. "My family has quite the background. I think you'll like them all a lot." Suddenly, Rike, finished with his meal, quickly jumped onto the table and started eating Jack's Gateau. "Hey!" he said, grabbing the plate away from Rike. "You already had yours, and a lot I might add. You don't need anymore," he added, putting Rike back onto the floor. Rike started whimpering but soon got a glare from Shadow and then stopped. Shadow sighed slightly and then moved his plate over to where Rike was, letting him the rest of his.

Matt and Kari both laughed. "Wow, I'm surprised Shadow is in the mood of sharing," Matt said.

"Yeah, I think I can say that Shadow has the "big brother" role down flat," Jack said, scratching Shadow behind the ears.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, we're going to have another song coming up soon. This is supposed to be the other "credits" song because you know how I do these stories. Anyway, the name of this song is called "Twisted Reality" from the game Gitaroo Man, which is an amazing game because the music is awesome. Of course, you can only play it on PSP or on PS2 if your lucky enough to find it and willing to pay to have the entire game translated to English. I know I shouldn't say this, but I can't help it: OVERDRIVE ALIVE!)

* * *

After a couple of more minutes, Matt, Kari, and Jack then called all their Pokemon back, only leaving Raiden and RiRi out since they both prefer to be out of their Pokeballs. "I saved some Gateau to give to Mom and Dad," Jack said. "Besides, it'll probably end up impressing them, making them see how far I've come as a breeder."

All of a sudden, RiRi heard something behind her. She looked back and almost squealed with fear. The fridge no longer looked like the fridge and was now a different shape while it now had a face that was grinning at her.

Kari, noticing RiRi was shaking and had her eyes closed, then said, "RiRi, what's wrong?" She then looked at the fridge, which had retained it's original shape. "There's nothing there." She then turned back and glared at Matt. "Now look what you did! You just had to mention this place was haunted!"

"What? It's not my fault," Matt replied. He then noticed Raiden reacting to something. "What the... Raiden?" Raiden appeared to be shaken by something. "Okay, maybe it is. Look, there's nothing there." Matt then felt a weight on his other shoulder. He then sighed. "RiRi, you're probably just seeing things."

"Um Matt?" Jack said, both he and Kari staring not at him, but something else. "That's not RiRi."

Matt then looked over slowly to his left shoulder and saw what appeared to be another Pokemon, grinning at him. *He then jolted away in surprise as the Pokemon just stood, or floated, there. "Is that a Rotom?" he said.

"So that's why they say this place is haunted," Kari said. "It's just this little Rotom running around."

All of a sudden, the Rotom transformed it's appearance, now turning into what appeared to be a lawn mower. "Did it just transform?" Jack said.

It then gave a wide grin and charged right at them! "Run!" Matt yelled as they quickly turned and ran the other way.

"I guess that's why most people stay out!" Kari yelled as they ran away from the ghost Pokemon.

"You just figured that out!?" Jack replied.

They then got to the entrance doors but when Matt tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. "Crap, we're locked in!" Matt said. They then turned around and saw the Rotom eying them down. "Great, I guess we're gonna have to fight our way out," Matt added. _"And seeing that it's a ghost-type, I know just who to pick." _"Alright Houndoom, I need your assistance!" Matt said, throwing out of his Pokeballs. His Houndoom then appeared, ready to fight. "Let's teach this Rotom some respect with Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom then fired a ball of Dark energy towards Rotom, hitting it directly. Rotom then changed back into it's original form and then retaliated using Discharge. Houndoom dodged the attack, rolling out of the way. "Now use Bite!" Chris commanded. Houndoom then charged right at Rotom and bit down hard right on Rotom, causing a good deal of damage.

Rotom, knowing it was in a bad position and apparently not much of a fighter, then ran away from where Houndoom was. "Oh no you don't!" Matt said. "Houndoom, give chase!"

"We'll help out, too!" Jack said. "Come on out Shadow!"

"You too Glameow!" Kari said.

There were two flashes of light and both Glameow and Shadow appeared. They then followed Houndoom chase down Rotom while the three trainers followed them from behind. Seeing as it was a large mansion, it was easy for Rotom to run away, but still easy for the others to attack it. Suddenly, it found itself cornered and turned around to find the three Pokemon glaring at it. "Well, looks like we got it cornered," Jack said. "You think it learned it's lesson?"

"I don't know," Matt said. He then turned to Kari. "What do you think?"

"I don't think it has, just yet," she said, smiling. "Maybe we should give it a friendly reminder not to attack innocent civilians?"

"Sounds good to me," Matt said while Jack nodded. "Are we ready then? Now Houndoom-"

"Shadow-"

"And Glameow-"

"SHADOW BALL!" the three of them said. The three Pokemon then fired the attack at the same time, hitting the Rotom at the same time, causing a small explosion. Once the dust and smoke cleared away, the Rotom was laying on the ground, knocked unconscious.

"There, now I think it learned it's lesson," Kari said.

Both Matt and Jack sweatdropped at this. "Wait a minute, I thought you were a little more _caring _about Pokemon?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I am," Kari said, calling back Glameow. "But when a Pokemon, especially one I don't particularly like, tries to attack me for no reason, don't even think I'll play little miss nice girl."

"She's got a point," Jack said, calling back Shadow.

"Well, I think this was probably the highlight of the day," Matt said as he called back Houndoom. He then looked at the passed out Rotom. "You really think it'll be alright? Taking three Shadow Ball attacks at once is a bit extreme."

"It'll probably wake up soon enough," Jack said. "So, shall we head back then?"

"Sounds good to me," Kari said, as the three of them left the mansion. "I'd rather not run into any dead girls or butlers, thank you very much."

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it! A little short, yes, but I felt it was better to have them meet Jack's family in the next chapter. Oh yeah, just so everybody knows, I do not own RiRi. She is "Furyfur's" and she would never give her up even if it meant certain death, and I know she would say something similar to that. Also, Jack is not mine either but "godofmadness43's." Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was meant to add a bit more humor to the story and trust me there will be a good amount of it in this, among other things. So until then, OVERDRIVE ALIVE!!! XD)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 3: Family Matters

After about a ten minute drive from Eterna Forest, the three trainers arrived in Sandgem Town, where Jack and his family lived. Compared to both Matt's and Kari's houses, Jack's was much larger, and that was including the backyard space.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jack called out once the three of them went through the front door.

"Oh Jack, you're home!" Jack's mother said, coming out of the living room.

"And I see you brought back your friends," Jack's dad said, who was behind her.

"That's right," Jack said. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Matt and Kari, who are both from Twinleaf Town. Guys, this is my mom, June, and my dad, James."

"A pleasure," Matt and Kari both said, exchanging handshakes.

"Jack told us about what happened on Mt. Coronet with Team Galactic," June said.

"Yeah, you're all lucky to still be breathing," James said. "Encountering Palkia is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but can be dangerous as well."

"Well, at least we've seen the last of Team Galactic," Matt said.

Jack's parents both frowned at the comment. "Well, we're not so sure about that," June said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"You two haven't been watching the news?" Jack asked. Getting blank expressions from the two, he then sighed. "Well, they might still be talking about it, but you might want to see this."

He then led them to the living room where the TV was. Changing the channel to the news, one of the news anchors, a middle-aged man, quickly came onto the screen. "This is John Kosby coming live from Jubilife City for a special Sinnoh Now special report. Is the threat of Team Galactic really over? Some people think not. We have Conan Poliniac reporting right outside the Jubilife City Police Department. Conan, can you explain what the current situation is here?"

"Certainly John," Conan said. "Now as we all know, less than a month ago, Sinnoh police were successful in capturing the main leaders of the organization Team Galactic. To provide better security, each of the leaders were sent to different facilities. At that point, people thought the threat was over, but new troubles have arisen."

"And what troubles are we dealing with, exactly?" John asked.

"It appears there was one other official that we did not know about," Conan explained. "Whoever that person is, they've spent the last couple of weeks underground looking for new recruits, and unfortunately, they seem to be succeeding. Police have been able to capture some of these new recruits but the most startling part is the fact that the majority of these recruits are somewhere between their late teens and early twenties. The police here in Jubilife City are currently staging operations on how to crack down on this resurgence."

"Alright, thank you Conan, we'll talk more about the topic later in the hour," John said.

"Great just when we thought the whole fiasco was over," Matt said.

"Chu..." Raiden said.

"Did they say late teens and early twenties?" Kari asked. "That means anyone around here could be part of Team Galactic now."

"Not to mention they're around our age," Jack added.

"Well, I'm sure the police will figure something out," June said reassuringly.

"Yeah, just leave it to the members of the International Police," James said. "They always end up getting the job done."

"International Police?" Matt asked. "Who are they?"

"Yeah Dad, you never told me about them," Jack added.

"And for good reason too," James said. "The International Police branch is made up of the most elite members of the entire police force. Most of these people are detectives, going underground to uproot certain illegal activities that may be going on. Of course, it's a very dangerous career, for if you're caught, you're as good as dead, or if you're real talented, you would have to stay hidden for months, maybe even years before they end up getting off your back."

"Sounds like a tough job then," Kari commented.

"Yes, that's why I worry about Jake sometimes," June said.

"Speaking of which," Jack said. "Where is Jake? He is home, right?"

"Yes, he's in the garage, working on that car of his," June said.

"Probably trying to impress that girlfriend of his," James said with a grin. "Anyway, make yourselves at home and we'll let everyone know when dinner is ready."

"Well, I'll introduce you guys to my older brother, Jake," Jack said as they headed towards the garage.

Once they got to the door they instantly heard a voice. "Well, I'm not scheduled to work tomorrow. It's supposed to be my day off, but of course that's if nothing comes up, so we could it then." Jack quietly opened the door and they saw it was coming from a guy about two or three years older than them who was talking on a cellphone. "Yeah, I could get reservations either tonight or tomorrow. I know the perfect place to, but it's a surprise, so don't even try asking."

Then, a Minun, who was on his shoulder, looked back and saw the trio. "Min?" he said.

"Huh?" the guy said, turning around and seeing them. "Hey listen, I have to get going, so I'll let you know about tomorrow okay? Alright see ya, love you." He then hung up and looked at Jack. "Eavesdropping on me as usual, little bro?"

"No, I was just going to introduce you to my friends," Jack said. "Anyway, Jake, these are my friends Matt and Kari. Guys, this is, _unfortunately_, mybig brother, Jake."

"Unfortunately? Ha," Jake said. "You've come up with better words for me before, Jack. Anyway, yes I'm Jake, continuing my role as big brother to always making fun of my lil bro, although it was worse before."

"Whatever Jake," Jack said with a hint of a smile. "So, was that your girlfriend on the phone?"

"So what if it was?" Jake said. "Just so you other two know, I've been dating this girl, her name's Melissa, for about two months. Real nice girl, lives in Eterna City. Anyway, tomorrow is the first day I have off from work in the past three weeks, so I have to make this special."

"Wait a minute, I recognize that clothing from anywhere," Kari said. "You're a Pokemon Ranger, aren't you?"

"Right you are," Jake said. " From the Almia branch. And this is my partner Minun."

"Min min!" Minun said, giving a salute.

"I've been a Ranger for about... three years now, protecting all the Pokemon here in the area. The wages could be better, but the experience is worth it. Of course, everyday I have to end up dealing with all the female Rangers at work, who all apparently have taken a liking for me. Not only that, but apparently Minun has a love interest as well. A certain Plusle, I might add?"

Minun quickly found himself blushing. "Minun!?" he said.

"Hey, you don't need to feel embarrassed," Jake said. "She happens to like him too, but they're still a little too shy to both admit it."

"Yeah, Raiden here was kind of like that too," Matt said.

"Rai..." Raiden said, giving him a glare.

"So was RiRi, but it was rather cute though," Kari added. "Still is since they're going out now."

"Pachi ri..." RiRi said, giving her a glare as well.

"So, have you had to deal with Team Galactic at all?" Jack asked.

"Nah, the police have that all under control, unless they would end up starting forest fires. We mostly just deal with poachers," Jake said. He then sighed. "Unfortunately, poaching has really gone up in recent months, and not just here, but in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. Not to mention we have a limited number of Rangers, so it makes the job much more complicated. But hey, I'm not one to complain."

Matt then looked at the car Jake was working on. "Nice ride," he said.

"Thank you," Jake said. "Glad to see someone shares a taste in cars. Did it all by myself, with help from Minun of course. By the way... Matt is it? I saw the Lexus you have. Not a bad ride, but you know the best thing about the car I drive: it's old. That's good because I can easily whip her into shape, good as new, but also that it's more fuel efficient. Trust me, I'm a Ranger, which means I need to be more environmental friendly."

"Alright everyone! Dinner's ready!" June's voice rang out.

"That was quick," Kari said.

"Oh man, you have not had any of Mom's cooking," Jake said.

"That's right," Jack said. "I don't know how she learned it, but man she is one hell of a cook. Trust me, you'll see."

Deciding it was a special occasion, and also that it was very nice outside, Jack's parents decided to have dinner outdoors. Jack and Jake weren't lying when they said how amazing the food was, and while Matt, Kari, Jack, and Jake had their own Pokemon, Jack and Jake's parents had Pokemon of their own, who were all eating out in the yard.

"So wait, Jack? Who else here has a Staraptor and Mightyena?" Matt asked.

"They're my Dad's," Jack said. "The Staraptor is Altair, and the Mightyena is Kiba."

Matt took a look at both Pokemon, who resembled Jack's, but a bit older. He then smirked a little while a chuckle left his mouth. "Nice names."

"Yep, I've had those two since my early years," James said. "While they may be a bit older, they still got a lot of fighting spirit in them. One of these days you're gonna have to prove to me how strong Jet and Shadow really are, Jack."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said with a grin.

"Now Mom, she used to be a Coordinator," Jake said. "And let me tell you, she was amazing."

"Now Jake," June said, blushing a bit. "I wasn't exactly _that _great."

"You call winning three Grand Festivals not that good?" Jack said. "Mom, you're always too modest." He then glanced over to where the Pokemon were. "See that Espeon there? Mom used her three times to win those Grand Festivals. You may never meet nor find a more powerful Espeon than her."

"But, I think her Contest days are over," June said. "As well as mine, I suppose."

"So Matt, I see you have some healthy looking Pokemon," James said. "Care to provide some tips for Jack here?"

"Actually, he's already seen _my _way of training," Matt explained. "I'll admit, it's probably a bit different than other trainers' methods, but it's proven to be successful. There isn't one Pokemon on my team that's stronger than the other."

"Yeah, but honestly, it seems like your Raichu is the strongest, compared to the others," Jake said. "Now, I may not exactly be a trainer, anymore at least, but I can tell by looking at him that your Raichu has seen many battles."

"Well, I will admit, Raiden has always been my "go-to" guy," Chris said, laughing. "Of course, don't think for a second that my other Pokemon are second-class."

"And what about you Kari?" June asked. "How long have you had your Pokemon? I especially love your Pachirisu because she's so adorable."

"Well, I've had Noctowl and Buneary since I was a little girl," Kari said. "Glameow was more part of the family than mine, but she pretty much became mine sometime after. At one point when I was younger I lost interest in being a Pokemon Trainer and focused more on my education. But, when I ended up catching RiRi, that's when my interest came back and then after that, I started getting back into training."

All of a sudden, Jake's cell phone went off. Surprised, he looked at it and his face became serious when he saw who was calling him. "I'm here," he answered, getting up from his seat. "Alright, I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"Something wrong, dear?" June asked.

"A small fire broke out somewhere in Eterna Forest and growing bigger by the minute," Jake said. "Shouldn't be too much trouble. Minun! We got to get going!" Jake then left for the garage with Minun following quickly behind.

"Hey, I have an idea," James said. "Matt, I've been wanting to see how well Jack has been training his Pokemon and his battling skills. Would you be willing to face off with him in a battle?"

"A battle?" Matt asked.

"Why not?" Jack asked, shrugging. "Besides, what is it that you always say?"

"That I never turn down a challenge," Matt said, smiling. "Alright, you made your point. But just realize I'm going easy on you."

"Likewise," Jack said. "Besides, my Pokemon have been itching for a battle."

"Then I'll be the ref for this match," Kari said.

* * *

(A/N: Welp, I guess we know what that means then. And for once, I actually found a song that's an actual Pokemon song. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, the name of this song is "Trainer Battle Remix" from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. I found this by Canas29 and it is what it says it is: a remix.)

* * *

"So Matt, how about we make this a three-on-three?" Jack said, once they were out in the open yard.

"Sure," Matt said. "I'm guessing Rike isn't quite ready to battle?"

"Not quite," Jack said. This was answered by a shocked expression on Rike's face. "Hey, it's not that I don't think you can fight, I just want to show you how it's done." But that didn't help as Rike went over with his head down and sat down. "So Matt, you pick first."

"Alright then," Matt said. "Pidgeot, let's give you some good training!"

"Pidgot!" Pidgeot cried out as he took the field.

Jack then noticed the look in Jet's eye as he stared down Pidgeot while Pidgeot did the same. There was no mistaking that look. "Hmm," Jack said. "You really want to fight him that bad, huh?" Jet nodded. "Say Matt, seems like Jet is really willing to take on Pidgeot. But I don't think they're the only ones."

Matt looked down to Houndoom and saw that he was staring ahead. He then saw that Shadow was giving the exact same stare. _"Well, this is interesting," _he thought. "Okay, I see where you're going with this. Why not?"

"Alright then Jet, you're on!" Jack said as Jet took the stage.

"Let the match begin!" Kari announced.

*"We'll just start things off then." Jack said. "Jet, use Aerial Ace!"

"Pidgeot, use Double Team!" Matt said. Pidgeot then made copies of itself and quickly surrounded Jet, stopping him in his tracks. "Now use Steel Wing!" They all charged at Jet but the real one struck Jet with his wing, sending him to the ground.

"Jet, fight back with Take Down!" Jack said. Jet then got back up and charged straight at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, just stay right there," Matt said. _"Just like we practiced." _Jet came in strong and hit Pidgeot with large force. "Now, use Close Combat!"

"What!?" Jack cried out.

Pidgeot then struck back using it's wings and feet, hitting Jet with a combo of moves. Then, with one last strike sent Jet straight to the grounds once again with a large boom. Once the dust cleared, Jet appeared unconscious.

"Jet is unable to battle," Kari said. "Pidgeot is the winner."

"Jet, return," Jack said, calling back his Staraptor. "You did very well." He then looked to Matt. "How in the world did you get Pidgeot to learn Close Combat?"

"Through lots of training," Matt replied. "So Jack, who's up next?"

"Oh I think you know," Jack said, looking to his Mightyena. "Alright Shadow, it's your turn now." Shadow then jumped out into the field.

"I know you've been waiting for this Houndoom," Matt said. Houndoom then got onto the field. "Now _we'll _start things off. Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom then shot beams of purple energy right at Mightyena.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Jack said. Shadow jumped out of the way and then went straight at Houndoom with his tail glowing, striking him and sending him back.

"You alright?" Matt asked. Houndoom nodded. "Alright, use Fire Blast!"

"Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Jack said. Houndoom then shot a large sphere of fire while Shadow shot a large sphere of dark energy. The two spheres connected, causing a large explosion.

"Quick, use Fire Fang!" Matt said, trying to the smoke to his advantage.

"Shadow, use Sucker Punch when he approaches," Jack said. Both Pokemon went straight into the large cloud of smoke. Before either trainer could say anything else, both Pokemon were sent back and appeared unconscious.

"Both Houndoom and Shadow are unable to battle, which results in a tie," Kari said.

"Well, this is more enjoyable than I imagined," Jack said. "Well, seeing as Rike can't battle, I'm left with one choice. Flash, it's up to you now!"

"Li-noone!" Flash said, coming out onto the field.

_"I figured he was going to use Flash last," _Matt thought. _"It'll be tough, but I know just the Pokemon to use." _"Alright Lucario, this is all up to you now!" Lucario nodded and jumped onto the field.

"Now Flash, use Fury Swipes!" Jack said.

"Lucario, counter with Metal Claw!" Matt said. The two Pokemon then went after one another, hitting and slashing at one another, each not doing much damage. "Now use Force Palm!"

"Quick Flash, get out of there!" Jack said, but it was too late. Lucario's palm connected with Flash and a brilliant flash of white light engulfed Flash, sending him back. "Come on Flash, you have to get up!" Flash struggled a bit but then got up. "That's the spirit," Jack said, smiling. "Now, use Water Pulse!" Flash then produced a sphere of light blue energy and sent it right at Lucario.

"Aura Sphere, Lucario!" Matt said. Lucario then countered using Aura Sphere, which connected with the Water Pulse attack, causing a large explosion.

"Alright, this ends now," Jack announced. "Flash, use Giga Impact!"

Matt knew how powerful the attack was and he only had one choice. "Lucario, ExtremeSpeed!" The two then charged at one another, both surrounded by bright light. They then collided, causing an even larger explosion. Once the smoke, Lucario and Flash were there, staring at one another. Both gave a grin to one another, but it was Lucario who gave a look of surprise and pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What? Lucario!?" Matt said, completely surprised.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Flash is the winner," Kari said. "Which means this match ends in... a tie?"

Matt then called back Lucario to his Pokeball. "Well, it wasn't the first time that happened," he said.

"Too right," Jack said, agreeing. "That was a good match. I can see we both have our weak spots to take care of."

"But even so, it was good practice," Matt said.

"And besides, it's better to end in a tie than one person losing, right?" Kari said.

"Very true," the three of them said, laughing.

"Alright everyone, who wants dessert?" June's voice cried out.

"We do!" the three of them said as they headed back towards the house for more of June's cooking.

* * *

(A/N: And that will conclude Chapter 3. That was yet another long chapter to do so I'm glad it's done XD. And before anyone says anything, I know it says that Pidgeot can't learn Close Combat. But if you think about it, how can he not? Staraptor is a flying-type and he can learn it. Oh well, I'm just going to assume it's possible, and if anyone thinks not, well that's their opinion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be moving on to chapter 4, which hopefully begins the major plot...)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Take A Good Look In The Mirror

(A/N: Okay, now this chapter should finally got to the main plot of the story, and boy is it an interesting one.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Take A Good Look In The Mirror

It was starting to get late in the evening and both Matt and Kari decided to head back to Matt's house: Kari was spending the night. "You sure you have to go?" Jack asked. "We got plenty of room here."

"Thanks, but mom expects me to be watching the house while she's away on her vacation," Matt said. His phone then started going off. Looking at it, he then said, "Speak of the devil. Excuse me" He then answered it. "Hi Mom, how was your trip down to Johto?"

"Oh, it was good," his mom said. "Bus trip kind of went slow with traffic and such, but I can't complain. So how are you? And Raiden as well? Keeping watch of the house?"

"I'm good..." Matt said, hoping she wasn't expecting him there. "Raiden wants to say hi as well."

"Raichu," Raiden said into the phone, who was on his shoulder once again.

"I'm not exactly at the house right now but I will be in a couple of minutes," Matt added.

"Oh okay," his mom said. "As long as you're there before it gets too late, we can't risk anyone breaking in."

"Right," Matt said. "Alright Mom, I'm heading back to the house so I hope you have a good trip."

"Thank you sweetie," his mom said. Matt cringed at the word. Even when he will be twenty, she will still call him that. "Love you."

"Love you too," Matt said before hanging up.

"Oh mothers." He turned around and saw that Kari was behind him, RiRi on her shoulder. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"True, in a way," Matt said, laughing. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep," Kari said. "Hey Jack, we'll probably end up seeing you tomorrow. See ya later."

"See ya guys," Jack said, waving to them.

As Matt, Kari, Raiden, and RiRi got into Matt's Lexus, Matt then said, "I can't believe your parents find it alright for you to sleep over for the night."

"Well... actually I told them we were staying at Jack's," Kari said.

"Are you serious?" Matt said, who couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What?" Kari said. "It's not like I haven't been to your house before."

"Yeah, when my mom was home," Matt said, as he started the engine.

"True," Kari said as they left the driveway and headed back to Twinleaf Town.

After about ten minutes, they finally made it back to Matt's house. After getting inside, Matt found himself a spot on the couch while Raiden and RiRi went into the kitchen. "Today was a long day," he said, feeling exhausted now.

"It was," Kari said, sitting down next to him. She then took his hand. "You know, we're all alone right now..."

Matt smiled while looking at her. "Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Maybe..." Kari said, placing her head against Matt's shoulder. "Depends on if you're interested."

"Perhaps," Matt said. "But we can't do it here. Which reminds me." He then took out the Pokeballs he had and called out his Pokemon. "Sorry, but downstairs might be a bit restricted tonight, since they're all down here. Actually you might as well bring yours out as well, make them feel at home."

"Good point," Kari said, as she took out her Pokemon. "Well, I'm gonna go and change into something a bit more comfortable. Be right back." She then got up and went to the bathroom.

Matt then got the stares of all the Pokemon that were there. "What?" he asked. But, they continued to stare at him. He then sighed, got up and went upstairs.

"Um, what was that all about?" Empoleon asked.

"What, don't you know?" the Pokemon looked back and saw that it was Lucario that was speaking. "Obviously they want some alone time..."

"You have got to be kidding me," Houndoom said. "You're not saying they're gonna actually-?"

"Possibly," Lucario said.

"Well, I think it's cute," Glameow said. "Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I just hope they're quiet about it," Pidgeot said.

"Hey, have you guys seen RiRi?" Raiden asked, coming out of the kitchen. "She was with me one second, and now she's gone."

"Did you check the _other_ living room?" Houndoom asked.

"No," Raiden said. "Guess I'll look in there." He then turned around and went back through the kitchen.

"And there goes lover boy," Empoleon said.

* * *

Raiden then went into the living room, but saw that no one was in there. However, Raiden wasn't fully convinced. "Alright RiRi, I know you're in here somewhere," he said.

All of a sudden, something white and soft covered his eyes but he stood still. "Took you long enough," a voice said, giggling.

Raiden smiled. "Playing games now, are we?" He then turned around to face her.

"You know, it's been awhile since we had the chance to be alone," RiRi said, moving closer to him.

"Yeah I noticed," Raiden said right as their lips met. His tail wrapped around her, pulling her closer as she did the same. After a couple minutes, Raiden broke away. "RiRi, there's something I have to ask you," he said.

"And what's that?" RiRi replied.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for about a month, and dating for less, but I don't even know how to explain my feelings that I have for you," Raiden said. "What I'm saying is... maybe it's time we take this relationship... to the next level."

RiRi seemed a bit surprised by that. "Oh," she said. She then looked a bit uncomfortable. "Raiden, I don't know... I mean, I'm not quite sure if we're ready for that."

"No, I understand," Raiden said. "Didn't mean to rush it."

RiRi thought about it for a second. "Actually, you know what, I have something to confess. I've... been feeling the same way as you have, Raiden. I just wasn't sure if it was the right time or not. But, if you feel now _is_ the right time, then so do I."

"RiRi..." Raiden said. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," RiRi said. She then smiled. "Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Their lips met once again, but this time more passionately. He then pressed her against the wall, still continuing to kiss her. However, before he or she could do anymore-

"Raiden?" He then froze and turned around. Kari stood just outside of the living room. "What are you-?" She then saw RiRi and quickly turned around, a hand over her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "I wasn't sneaking up on you two I swear! Please, I'll just leave you two be, and I won't say anything, I promise!" She then left.

Both Raiden and Kari sweatdropped. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," RiRi said.

"Damn it!" Raiden said. "Oh, I hope she doesn't think of me differently now."

"Nah, she doesn't mind, besides she already knew we were dating," RiRi said.

"I guess," Raiden said. "Um, listen... do you want to go back where the others are?" Apparently the mood was just killed.

"And end up being made fun of for what we were doing?" RiRi said. She then sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I think maybe for right now we'll just stay at square two..."

* * *

Matt was up in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking. _"If it wasn't awkward enough that my own Pokemon were staring at me weirdly, they probably thought of what we were going to do," _he thought. He then shook the thoughts out of his head. It was stupid just thinking about it.

While sitting down, something caught his eye. Maybe he was seeing things, but something was happening to the mirror right next to him. The glass looked like it was rippling, as if the glass had turned to liquid. Matt wasn't quite used to bizarre things like this, but didn't feel alarmed, only curious.

Reaching his hand out carefully, he went towards the mirror. The second he touched the mirror with his fingers, everything went white and all of a sudden, a picture flashed through his mind, and it was gone just like that.

_"What was that?" _he thought. He couldn't quite recall the picture into his head, but he did see _something_, something that was big.

"Hey there." Matt turned around. There standing at the door was Kari, but it was the way she was dressed that caught Matt by surprise. She was wearing a rather short skirt with long white stockings while also wearing a white collared shirt to compliment it.

"So you sleep like that? In a skirt?" Matt asked with a bit of a smirk.

Kari laughed. "No, I just thought maybe you would like it better if I dressed like this... that is, if you want the alternative..."

"No, I think my mind is made up," Matt said, going over to her and kissing her on the lips. She then returned it as she put her arms around his neck and his around her waist. After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss. "Actually, isn't it a bit warm to be wearing long sleeves?"

Kari gave him a seductive smile. "Are you suggesting something, Matthew?"

"I don't know," Matt said, smiling. "What do you think?"

"You could've just asked nicely," Kari said as she unbuttoned her shirt, exposing the tank top she was wearing. "There, is that better?" Matt nodded, causing Kari to laugh. "Oh, you are such a riot, Matt. But that's why I love you."

"I know," Matt said, giving a wink, before kissing her once more. He then turned around, causing her to sit on the bed. His one hand went through her soft brown hair while the other was grazing up and down her left thigh.

"Matt, I was thinking," Kari said. "How long has it been since we've been dating?"

"About two months, maybe less," Matt answered. "Something on your mind?"

"Well... yeah," Kari said. "I just... thought maybe it was time for us to actually do... well you know."

Matt caught on quick. "Oh, that," he said. "You're about that?"

"Well, only if you're okay with it," Kari said.

Matt thought about it. "I don't see why not," he said. "I mean, as long as we play it slow, then it's no problem. But, if your parents find out, no matter how much they like me, they will kill me."

"Well then I just won't tell them," Kari said with a wink. "So, you want to do this?"

"Only as long as no one comes in here," Matt said. Yet again, he went up to her and kissed her, pinning her down. His hand slowly crept up her thigh and Kari let out a deep sigh of pleasure.

"Just remember to take it easy at first, okay?" Kari asked.

"Got it," Matt said. But as luck would have it, something did interrupt his thoughts. He then started feeling a pain in the back of his head and it started moving forward towards the front part of his head. He then got up suddenly, putting a hand to his head.

"Matt, are you alright?" Kari asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a sudden headache," Matt said. But that was when the pain grew worse and pictures flashed in his head. He then fell to his knees as the pain was overtaking him and then finally fell to the ground as he blacked out.

* * *

(A/N: Well that's a great way of ruining the moment, with that and a cliffhanger. I'm so horrible but I have to with the plot line here. Anyway, you don't know much right now about what's going on, but next chapter will explain a lot so don't worry. Plus, if you didn't understand the mirror thing, well that'll be explained too, or you could just watch the 11th Pokemon movie, be a bit easier. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter with all it's lovey-dovey stuff.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. A Familiar Task

(A/N: Because I was so mean and left you all with a cliffhanger, I'll give you all a little surprise. I won't say what it is, but it'll be someone you know... depending if I get to that part in this chapter or not, hopefully I will. Anyway, let's get this chapter started!)

* * *

Chapter 5: A Familiar Task

Not quite aware of what was going on, Matt soon woke up lying in a hospital bed. _"Man, what did I do to end up here?" _he thought, sitting up.

"Raichu!" All of a sudden, a mass of orange jumped right into his arms, sending him right back down.

"Ugh, it's good to see you too, Raiden," Matt said, patting him on the head.

"Matt!" He then looked up and saw both Kari and Jack come into the room. "How are you feeling?" Kari asked.

"Fine, for right now at least," Matt said. "What happened? I don't remember too much."

"Well, you were apparently in pain, and then you just passed out," Kari said, with RiRi on her shoulder as usual. "I called 911 immediately and then called Jack."

"Yeah when I got there, you didn't look too good," Jack said.

"Raiden however was very worried about you," Kari said. She then smiled. "He stayed with you the whole night."

"Is that so?" Matt asked, looking at Raiden who just returned a smile. "Thanks buddy."

The door then opened and a middle-aged woman came into the room. "Ah, I see you're finally awake," she said. "I'm Dr. Carter. You apparently gave your friends a scare."

"Apparently," Matt said. "Do you know why I blacked out?"

"We're not sure," Dr. Carter said. "You appear to be in fine shape. However, I did notice a change in your brain wave patterns. Also, your REM appears to have increased as well. Do you happen to remember what happened before you passed out?"

Matt tried to recall his memories. "For some reason, I started feeling pain in the back of my head," he said. "Then, pictures then flooded into my head. Terrible ones."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"It was all the same thing," Matt said. "Death, destruction, and chaos. And... there was something else. I saw... I think I saw a Pokemon."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," Matt replied. "It was big, and it could fly. It was a Pokemon I've never seen before." He then tried to get the picture back into his head. "I can't explain it in great detail, but... it looked almost like either Palkia or Dialga."

"Hmm, interesting," Dr. Carter said. "Well, like I said, you seem to be in fine condition, so there really is no need for you to stay here. You are cleared to leave at anytime."

"Thank you, Doctor," Matt said as she left. He then looked to Kari and Jack. "Anyone else know what happened?"

"No," Jack said. "Mom and Dad asked where I was going, but I just said I was going to be right back."

"But really though, are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Matt answered. He then noticed something. "Wait a minute, why are you guys dressed up so much?"

"Oh," Jack said. "Well, it's kind of strange, but for some reason last night the temperature dropped dramatically, and when I say dramatically, it's like forty degrees outside."

"F-forty?" Matt said, completely surprised. "But it's only July."

"Yeah, we know," Kari said. "Jack went back home last night but I stayed here for the night. Now I'm going to regret wearing a skirt."

"Anyway, your clothes should be in the closet," Jack said. "I'm going to the cafeteria real quick to get some breakfast for all of us. You coming, Kari?"

"Nah, I'll stay here," Kari said.

Once Jack left, Matt then looked to Kari. "Guess I kind of ruined the night didn't I?'

"Aw, of course not," Kari said. She then went over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's not like you knew it was coming."

"Well," Matt then said. "Kari, something kind of happened last night."

"What?" Kari asked.

"I'm not even sure if it was real or not," Matt said. "But, the mirror in my room was acting strange. It was like the glass had turned into liquid. And then, when I touched it, that was when it all started."

"That's rather bizarre," Kari said. "But then again, the sudden climate change is bizarre as well. Do you think they might be connected?"

"Not sure," Matt said.

"Hmm, wait I have an idea!" Kari said. "That Pokemon, you said it almost resembled either Palkia or Dialga, right?"

"Yeah?" Matt replied.

"Well, can you still picture it?" Kari asked.

"How can I not?" Matt said, shuddering a bit. The pictures he had witnessed, more like a movie to him, were not pretty. "What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe they might have some information down at the Academy," Kari said. "Should we go there after we leave?"

"Might as well," Matt said. "Well, I better get dressed."

"Right," Kari said, going behind the curtain with Raiden. "I won't look."

Matt was about to say something, but decided against it. Once he got dressed back into his usual wear, he then noticed something was missing. "Hey Kari, where's my-" He then stopped as Kari came back, holding Matt's belt with his Pokeballs. "Thanks," he said. "Were they worried?"

"Yeah, both yours and mine," Kari said. "Hell, even Empoleon, Houndoom, and Lucario volunteered to help you to the ambulance."

"Oh did they?" Matt said, chuckling. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

They then met Jack and ate in the cafeteria. "Wait a minute, you think that the sudden climate change and the visions you saw are connected?" Jack asked.

"Possibly," Matt said. "What do we know about both Palkia and Dialga?"

"That Palkia controls space and Dialga controls time," Kari said.

"Exactly," Matt replied. "So whatever this Pokemon is, it somehow has control over nature and the environment."

"Hmm, so we're heading to the Academy then?" Jack said. "Well, sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

The Academy, a large school already, had a library almost half the size of the entire campus. It was regarded as one of the biggest milestones for the Sinnoh region. Despite being on university grounds, it was open to the public.

"And to think I almost ended up here," Kari said as she looked through books. "Haven't found anything yet. How about you guys?"

"Nope, it just talks about Palkia and Dialga," Jack said.

"But it has to be real," Matt said. "How could I have seen something that doesn't exist?"

"Chu..." Raiden said, unsure what to say.

"Well, maybe we just have to look more in depth into these books?" Kari suggested.

"Maybe I can help?" a voice said. They turned around and were instantly stunned. There, standing in front of them was a woman wearing all black and had long blonde hair. "I heard you were having some trouble," she said. "And perhaps maybe I can figure it out."

Matt then started to say, "Wait a minute, you're-"

"Cynthia!" Jack cried out as he went over to her and took her hands into his. "I have waited so long to finally meet you! It was fate that this day we would meet. We are perfect for each other, since we both love and care about our Pokemon."

"Oh," Cynthia said, who was all of a sudden blushing. "And who are you, exactly?"

"The name is Jack," Jack said. "And I would be interested in offering for you to go out-" All of a sudden, however, Rike appeared out of nowhere and quickly electrocuted Jack. "But, maybe some other time," he said weakly before falling to the ground, and then being dragged back by Rike.

"Uh, sorry about that," Matt said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Cynthia. My name is Matt."

"And I'm Kari," Kari said. "But what are you doing here of all places?"

"You don't actually think I spend everyday accepting challenges from trainers?" Cynthia said with a smile. "Sure, I may be the Sinnoh Champion, but in my free time, I do tons of research."

"Research on Pokemon?" Jack said, getting up.

"That was quick," Kari commented.

"Exactly," Cynthia said. "I've spent the past year or two studying research on Palkia and Dialga. But now with what's happening now, I once again have to find out more information. So anyway, what seems to be your problem?"

"Well... it's hard to explain," Matt said. "But, yesterday I encountered a Pokemon I've never seen before."

"Encountered? I'm not sure I follow? Cynthia said.

"Matt had a vision of some sort," Kari explained. "He saw that Pokemon and apparently the things it did."

"Hmm," Cynthia said. Then she gasped slightly as a thought came to her. "I wonder..." she then said, opening the book she had with her and flipping the pages. Once she got to the right page, she stopped and held out the book to Matt. "Is this what you saw?"

Matt looked at the picture and his heart suddenly stopped. The picture he saw was an exact replica of the Pokemon he saw in his vision. It was black, gold, and red, had two large wings and six legs. "Yes," he said.

"Well, this is interesting," Cynthia said. "You see, this is the Pokemon Giratina. We've been trying to find as much information about it as we can, but haven't had too much luck."

"We?" Jack asked.

"My grandmother and I," Cynthia said. "We both are in charge of the Solaceon Ruins in Solaceon Town. Anyway, after all these events took place, I'm starting to wonder if possibly Giratina is behind it."

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Giratina lives in a different dimension, known as the "Reverse World,"" Cynthia explained. "Apparently, this world coexists with ours, almost like a mirrored image."

"Mirrored image..." Matt said. He then snapped his fingers as the thought came to him. "Wait, right before I had that vision, I noticed that the mirror in my room was acting weird. Is it possible that mirrors are like middle points between the two worlds?"

"Now that I think about it, I never thought of that," Cynthia said. "Hmm, I may have to look up information about that. I need to return to Solaceon Town and tell grandmother about this."

"Wait, before you go," Matt said, now feeling a bit nervous. It wasn't often the Sinnoh Champion just shows up in front of you. "It would be unlike me to ask, but I was wondering if I could challenge you to a battle. I mean, just a battle is all I'm asking."

Cynthia just laughed. "I figured one of you was going to ask me that sooner or later. Very well, you seem like a strong trainer, so I will accept your challenge. But, we'll have to take this outside."

* * *

(A/N: Yay for only one song in this chapter! Well, you already knew Cynthia was going to show up. Personally, I wish they would show her more in the anime, but oh well. I hope she turns up when Team Galactic is about to complete their plans, and no not the one with the Shellos. Anyway, since this is a battle against Cynthia, I have to have fitting music. The name of the song is "Champion Cynthia" from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum.)

* * *

Once they got back outside, which still remained cold, they then found an empty space. "Because I'm on a bit of a time restraint, how about we just have a one-on-one battle?" Cynthia asked. "Which means you should use the strongest Pokemon you have."

"Alright then," Matt said. "Raiden, how about it?"

"Rai rai!" Raiden said, taking the field.

"So, you feel that your Raichu can beat me?" Cynthia asked. *"We'll see. Garchomp, Battle Dance!" There was a flash of light and Cynthia's Garchomp appeared. "Would you like to start off, Matt?"

"You bet," Matt said. "Alright Raiden, start off with Iron Tail!" Raiden then charged and jumped into the air with his tail glowing.

"Brick Break Garchomp!" Cynthia said. Garchomp then countered, her fins glowing white as she deflected Raiden's attack with one, and sent Raiden flying back with the other. Raiden hit the ground but quickly.

"I see your Raichu is highly skilled," Cynthia said. "Sorry Matt, but I like to end my matches quickly. Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

_"What? So quickly?" _Matt thought, as Garchomp started glowing blue and charged right at Raiden. "Raiden, Volt Tackle! Full power!"

Raiden then charged right at Garchomp, enveloped by electricity. The two then collided, causing a large explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Matt saw that Garchomp was still standing and Raiden was on the ground, knocked out. "Raiden!" he then said, going over to him. Picking him up, he saw him open his eyes and give him almost an apologetic look.

"Rai, chu," he said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Matt said reassuringly. "She is the Champion after all."

"That was a good battle," Cynthia said, calling back her Garchomp. "I'm sorry that I tend to end them so quickly, but I guess that causes trainers to train much more. Anyway, your Raichu has skills I rarely see in some Pokemon. If your other Pokemon are just as good as he is, I'm sure you'll have quite the future as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Thanks, Cynthia," Matt said.

"Well, I have to get back," Cynthia said. She then looked to the others. "I'm not sure if we'll meet again, but if we do, I'll see what information I have found. It was nice meeting you all." She then looked to Jack with a smile. "And you too, Jack." And with that, she went back towards the Academy.

"Wow, meeting the Sinnoh Champion in person," Kari said. "It's like a dream come true."

"Yeah, I think Jack was most happiest to see her," Matt said, snickering.

"Shut up!" Jack said. "I can't help the fact that she's just that beautiful. Besides, I think she might like me."

"That, or she was laughing inside because of what Rike did to you," Kari said, getting away before Jack could punch her in the shoulder.

"Anyway," Jack said. "What should we do now?"

"I think I might have an idea," Matt said. "Maybe it's time we see an old friend of ours, and see if he has any answers."

* * *

(A/N: And that ends chapter five. Yes, I went as far as to have Jack pull a Brock stunt. Oh well, adds comic relief. Anyway, the reason I had that battle that short was because Cynthia is just that good. Hell, that Garchomp of hers can take out six Pokemon easily. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll get to meet another familiar character, well, one from the last story.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Setting Out

Chapter 6: Setting Out

The Jubilife City prison had a reason for it's advanced security measures. Not only just because of the size of the city but the money being poured in from tax payers, businesses, and Poketch buyers. But anyway, the prison held the biggest criminals, the biggest threats of the entire Sinnoh region and another had been added recently...

* * *

Cyrus, the former leader of Team Galactic, sat in his cell, thinking. That was all he did now, seeing now that his plans had been ruined. The worst part about it, was the fact that it was all because of three teenagers. Now that he thought about it, he truly regretted having the girl kidnapped. If she had been left alone, perhaps things would've been different.

All of a sudden, one of the guards came to his cell and opened the door. "Alright bud, looks like you have visitors," he said.

_"Visitors?" _Cyrus thought, surprised that anyone would come to see him. The guard led him to the next room, where there were chairs and phones connected to the wall. Once he saw who was there, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Once he sat down, he then picked up the phone, and said, "Well, well, well. So you three decided to pay me a visit..."

"Yes Cyrus, we did," Matt said, who was on the other line with Raiden, Kari, and Jack by his side. "Trust me, we wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't important."

"So what is it?" Cyrus asked. "Are you here to gloat to me about my recent failures. Or is it something else?" He then grinned. "Let me guess. You're wondering about the recent climate change."

"You did something that night," Matt said. "Summoning Palkia caused a disturbance, causing another Pokemon to be angered, one that lives in a different world. And because of you, it's taking our anger out on us."

"Another Pokemon, you say?" Cyrus said. "Now it makes sense. The three lake Pokemon have always been a symbol of Sinnoh, sharing a bond between one another. There was a picture I had seen, in one of the caves, depicting what I believed to be the three lake spirits, forming a perfect triangle. But what if I was wrong? What if that certain triangle was depicting Palkia, Dialga, and another Pokemon? I do not know."

"Is that all you know?" Matt asked.

"That is all I can come up with," Cyrus said. "But, maybe there is a way you can figure out the problem, although the chances of you succeeding in it are slim to none."

"And what is that?" Matt asked.

"If you can find the caves where the lake spirits dwell, then maybe they can help aid you," Cyrus said. "Of course, the real challenge is if they will actually appear to you."

"Wait a minute, why are you all of a sudden helping us?" Matt asked.

"What else can I possibly do?" Cyrus said. "Nothing. Team Galactic is finished, no matter what they try. It's like cutting off the head of any organism. It writhes around for a short while and then it dies. Team Galactic, no matter how many times it tries, will never be at the peak it once was."

"Alright guys, I think we've heard enough," Matt said, as they got up and left.

"Well, that didn't help us too much," Jack said once they were outside.

"Well, he did give us a good idea," Kari said. "Although not the best choice, if we can find Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, maybe they can help us to solve the problem we're having."

"Okay, but if Giratina is in another dimension, how are we supposed to get there?" Jack asked.

"Good point," Kari said.

"Wait, before we do that," Matt said. "I was thinking. Remember how Cynthia said she works at the Solaceon Ruins. Maybe there's something there that will give us answers."

"I hope so," Kari said. "Oh wait, I'm sure Jack won't mind, since _Cynthia _will be there."

"I hate you so much," Jack muttered.

* * *

After about another fifteen minutes, they then arrived in Solaceon Town. It was a lot bigger than either Twinleaf or Sandgem Town, as the activity there appeared to be far greater. "So, the Solaceon Ruins should somewhere up ahead," Matt said.

"Looks like this building here is the museum," Kari said. "For someone my age, I have such a deep love for museums." Matt and Jack both sweatdropped at this.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, time for once again another song. The name of this song is "Flyin' To Your Heart," from Gitaroo Man. Personally, I like this song a lot because I like guitar and electronica mixed together. Actually, there are two versions of this song, one's in Japanese and the other is in English, so I guess it doesn't matter which one you use.)

* * *

They were approaching the museum when suddenly there was a large explosion, which came right of the museum. *Then, in a swarm, dozens of Magnemite and Magneton swarmed out of the building. "What the hell!?" Matt cried out, as people started running in panic.

"Did someone break in?" Kari said. All of a sudden, a Magnezone floated out of the building as well.

"I don't know, but that Magnezone must be the leader," Jack said, but they both then saw Matt running up ahead.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Matt yelled. The Magnezone then looked back to him and suddenly attacked with Thunderbolt. He would've been hit if it weren't for Raiden being there, who took the hit, but wasn't affected. "So, you want to fight huh?" Matt said as they became surrounded. "Alright Empoleon, use Whirlpool!" he said, calling out his Pokemon. Empoleon then appeared and summoned a large whirlpool which wiped out most of the Magnemite and Magneton, but only more appeared.

He then saw the Magnezone floating into the air, while being surrounded by more of the Magnemite and Magneton. All of a sudden, there was what appeared to be a Shadow Ball and possibly Discharge, which caused them to scatter once more. He then looked back to see Kari and Jack with RiRi and Shadow. "Matt!" Kari cried out. "We'll take care of them! You go after Magnezone!"

"Got it!" Matt said. He then looked to Raiden and they both nodded. Calling back Empoleon, he then called out Pidgeot and got on his back. "After that Magnezone, Pidgeot!" Matt said. Pidgeot then extended his long wings and soon they were in the air.

Matt wasn't sure what was going on but obviously someone was trying to steal something from the museum. Once they got close, Matt then said, "Try to attack Magnezone when you can, but make sure to stay with it."

"Geot," Pidgeot murmured in response. Once he had it in view, Pidgeot then fired a Hyper Beam right into Magnezone's back. It then turned around and countered with Zap Cannon. Pidgeot, agile as he was, dodged it with ease.

"Raichu!" Raiden then said. Matt looked to him and saw that he was pointing towards Magnezone.

"You sure?" Matt asked. Raiden nodded. "Alright then," Matt then said. "Pidgeot, try to get as close as you can so Raiden can hope on."

Pidgeot nodded, and increased his speed. Once they got as close as they could, Raiden made a leap of faith and managed to get right on top of Magnezone. Magnezone tried to throw Raiden off but Raiden managed to hold on. Realizing now was the time, he gave on final call and all of a sudden, a flash of lightning came down and struck Magnezone. The power was so strong that Magnezone was quickly knocked out and fell right towards the ground into the forest. Raiden jumped right off before impact. Pidgeot and Matt then descended to the ground and Matt got off. "Good job, Pidgeot," he said. "You too Raiden." He then walked over to the downed Magnezone. "Now what exactly were you up to?" he asked. He then saw something shining to his right, which caught his eye. Looking over, he saw what appeared to be some sort of gem, which had a yellowish color. "What's this?" He walked over to it, and bent down to pick it up.

The second he touched it, something flashed across his mind, and he heard a cry, one he had never heard before in his life. He then stumbled back a bit in surprise. "Rai?" he then turned back to see both Raiden and Pidgeot staring at him.

"I'm fine," Matt said. He then reached down to pick it up again, and this time nothing happened. Putting it into his pocket, he then said, "Come on, the others are waiting."

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that," Kari said as plenty of Magnemite and Magneton laid on the ground, knocked out.

"But what were they doing here?" Jack asked.

"That, I can answer," a voice said. They looked behind and saw Cynthia standing there. "Although I'm not sure why, but they stole the Griseous Orb."

"Griseous Orb?" Kari asked. "What's that?"

"It was an artifact that was found about fifty years ago," Cynthia said. "When it was first found, it appeared in an old village that had been wrecked almost twelve hundred years ago. It's different than the Lustrous and Adamant Orb. However, I have a feeling maybe it might be connected to Giratina."

Then, they saw Pidgeot return with Matt and Raiden on his back. They then landed right in front of the group. "Matt, are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Just fine," Matt said, while getting off. He then reached into his pocket and took out the Griseous Orb. "Look what I found."

"And that would be it," Cynthia said. She then explained what she said before to Matt.

"So, this Orb may have something to do with Giratina, huh?" Matt asked. _"That would explain what had happened before..."_

"But the real question is, who was trying to steal the Orb?" Jack asked.

"It's simple, it was the work of Team Galactic," a voice said. They all then turned around to see a man leaning against the museum wall wearing a brown trench coat.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

The man then got up and walked towards them. "I cannot give you my real name, but only my code name which is Looker. I'm a member of the International Police."

"International Police, huh?" Cynthia asked. "So Team Galactic really is becoming a threat again..."

"Unfortunately, we're only scratching at the surface for right now," Looker said. "However, you three trainers might be able to help me. Aren't you the ones who helped land Cyrus in prison?"

"That was us," Kari said.

"Actually, we may have a way to figure all of this out," Jack said. "If we can find all the lake spirits, they might be able to tell us what is going on."

"Lake spirits..." Cynthia then said. She then snapped her fingers as the thought came to her. "That's it! Team Galactic might be going after the lake spirits once again, meaning they could be... summoning Giratina! But how could they know more than we do?"

"That is not important," Looker said. "But what is important is that we stop Team Galactic before their plans succeed. I will check out Lake Valor to the east."

"Alright, and we'll check out Lake Acuity in the north," Matt said. He then looked to Cynthia. "What about you Cynthia?"

She then sighed. "I would love to help, but I have to help fix up the museum here. Plus, it won't do me any good to leave it by itself. Actually, Matt, I wouldn't normally do this, but to ensure it's safety, I want you to hold on to the Griseous Orb."

"You're sure about that?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Cynthia said. "That way, Team Galactic won't have an exact pinpoint on it. But remember just how valuable the Orb you're holding is."

"I'll protect it with my life," Matt promised.

Cynthia nodded. "Then I guess it is time for us to do some repair work. Good luck on your journey." And with that, she went back inside.

"Alright, once you're done with Lake Acuity, I want you three to meet me at Lake Valor," Looker said. "And once we're done with that, we'll check out Lake Verity." And with that, Looker went back to the car he had nearby the museum and quickly drove off.

"So, Lake Acuity huh?" Kari asked. "That's right next to Snowpoint City."

"Uh huh," Matt said. "Which means we're definitely going to have to bundle up for that."

* * *

(A/N: And that ends chapter six. I would just like to apologize to Furyfur; I told her that I was going to reveal something in this chapter that she would really like, but I wasn't able to get to it in this chapter, but it will most certainly be next chapter. Anyway, we finally got to meet Looker, everyone's favorite Pokemon Detective. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be on the way.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. A Chilly Start

Chapter 7: A Chilly Start

It was not easy getting to Lake Acuity, or even Snowpoint City for that matter. This was proven as the road that Matt, Kari, and Jack took ended only three quarters of the way there.

"Great, we have to walk the rest?" Kari asked.

"Looks like it," Matt said.

"From what I heard, there's supposedly a tunnel somewhere up ahead through the mountainside that leads straight into the city," Jack said.

"Well, good thing we bundled up then," Kari said as they started the on-foot journey.

"So, from what it looks like, the mountains up here block all the snowstorms that come through," Matt said.

"Yeah, so that means when we get to the other side, the entire place will most likely be covered in snow and ice," Jack said.

They continued on but it wouldn't be long before they ended up hearing some sort of commotion. "What's that?" Kari asked. It was coming from their left. They got closer to where the noise was and saw the scene before them.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, now it's already time for a song. So, so there's this guy on YouTube, named PokeRemixStudio, who does like Pokemon remixes and stuff. Anyway, I personally think they're really good and they are, so I'll be using this song, called "Pokemon D/P Remix: Team Galactic Battle.")

* * *

There were two men, both dressed in a familiar looking outfit, talking to a guy who was about their age. They then realized the two men were Team Galactic grunts. *"You knew going through here you were likely to run into us," the first grunt said.

"That's right," the second said. "Now, hand us over all your Pokemon or else we'll be forced to take them from you."

"We should help him," Kari asked.

"Wait," Jack said.

"You want my Pokemon?" the guy asked. "You two wouldn't be skilled enough to have the kind of Pokemon I have. However, if it's a fight you want, you got it, because no one messes with Kyle Sheppard or his Pokemon and gets away with it." He then took out two Pokeballs. "Jolteon, Umbreon, let's go!" There were two flashes of light and the two Pokemon appeared.

"You little-!" the first grunt said. "Skuntank, come on out!"

"You too, Masquerain!" the second grunt. There were two more flashes of light and their Pokemon appeared.

"Skuntank, use Night Slash!" the first grunt said.

"Masquerain, Air Slash!" the second said.

The two Pokemon attacked, but both Jolteon and Umbreon dodged them, even without Kyle saying anything. "You see, my Pokemon are smart enough to know when to dodge even when I don't say anything," Kyle said. "Now Jolteon, use Thunderbolt, and Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Jolteon used Thunderbolt on Masquerain and Umbreon used Shadow Ball on Skuntank. Both attacks hit and the two Pokemon were instantly knocked out. "Now, what was that about taking my Pokemon?" Kyle asked.

Both men looked agitated as they called back their Pokemon. "Just you wait!" the first grunt said.

"Once Team Galactic has their way, your Pokemon won't be so lucky!" the other said as they ran away.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Kyle said to his Eevee evolutions. He then noticed the three other trainers nearby and smiled. "I tell you, by now I would've thought they would've changed their tactics. If this is the best they've got, the big boys must be nothing."

"That was impressive fighting," Matt said as they went up to him. "I would've thought that they would have put up a better fight."

"Ha, as if!" Kyle said. "Jolteon and Umbreon are skilled in many ways. Hell, I don't even have to give them orders: they can fight by themselves if they wanted to in a battle."

"That's putting a lot of trust into your Pokemon," Kari commented.

"Yeah, but I trust the both of them," Kyle said. He then looked at both Matt and Kari. "Wait a minute... Matt? Kari? What are you doing here?"

"You know us?" Matt asked.

"Of course!" Kyle said. "Remember me? Kyle Sheppard? We went to school together?" Once seeing their confused looks, he then said, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Afraid not," Kari said.

Kyle then face-faulted, turned around and quickly bowed his head. _"How can they not have known me!?" _he thought. _"I mean, I was only on the other side of the school! Oh wait, they makes sense then." _Jolteon and Umbreon just looked at their trainer while sweatdropping slightly.

"Um, we're sorry?" Matt said.

"Oh no! It's fine!" Kyle said, turning around and smiling. "To be honest, I only saw you guys only like once or twice during the entire four years there anyway. Anyway, like I said, I'm Kyle, and this is Jolteon and Umbreon."

"They look extremely well-trained," Jack said. "I'm Jack by the way."

"You bet they are," Kyle said. "They're brothers and someone was giving them away because they no longer could keep them, so I took them in. Their evolutions were based on my picks, since I always liked Jolteon and Umbreon the best. Jolteon is the fighter, never declining a battle. Umbreon on the other hand, well he's the grouchy one." That quickly earned him a sharp glare from Umbreon. "Hey! Don't give me that look mister. You can't intimidate me with those red eyes. I swear, I'm gonna find you an Espeon and get you two hooked up!" Umbreon just looked away from him. "Ah, he's always like that. Don't worry about him, he'll always be faithful to me, no matter how much I make fun of him, because he knows I tend to kid. Actually, do any of you have an Espeon? No? Well, never mind that then."

"So, what exactly are you doing out here?" Kari asked.

"Actually, I was headed to Snowpoint City," Kyle said. "Wait a minute, let me guess. You're going there too. Huh? Huh?"

"Lake Acuity, actually," Jack said. He quickly got nudged by Kari. "What?"

"He doesn't need to know," Kari said under breath.

"Lake Acuity huh?" Kyle said. "Pretty nice lake, kind of surprised it isn't frozen. Anyway, I guess since we're practically going the same way, you mind if I tag along?"

"Uh, sure," Matt said.

"Nice," Kyle said. "However, I'll only go along on one condition."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Matt has to face me in a battle," Kyle said. Seeing Matt's surprised look, he then said, "Oh come on, Matt. Everyone at school knew how tough a trainer you were. Hell, we also knew you always brought your Pokemon when you weren't supposed to. Anyway, I want to prove just how strong I am by facing you in a two-on-two tag battle. What do you say?"

"If it's a battle you want, you got it then," Matt said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, at first I _was _gonna go with another Pokemon song here, but then I found this other song. It's called "Disco Kid Theme" from Punch-Out! Wii, and I must say it's so damn catchy! And I think it works for a Pokemon battle. Actually, I pretty much based Kyle off of Wes from Pokemon Colosseum, since he has an Umbreon and Espeon.)

* * *

"What do you say, you two?" Kyle asked his Pokemon with a wink. "Those two noobs were nothing, so now we should have a real fight. Anyway, who do you plan on using, Matt?"

"Raiden, of course," Matt said. He then took out a Pokeball. "Alright Empoleon, time for battle!" There was a flash of light and Empoleon appeared.

"Pretty good match-up," Kyle commented. "But advantage means nothing in a battle, as you'll see. My Jolteon has been wanting to battle your Raichu for quite some time, so looks like Umbreon will be taking on your Empoleon."

"Sounds fine with me," Matt said. "I'll let you have the first move."

"Very well. *Jolteon, use Charge Beam! And Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Kyle said. Jolteon then charged up electricity and shot it straight at Raiden while Umbreon shot Shadow Ball straight at Empoleon.

"Raiden, dodge it, and Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Matt commanded. Raiden quickly got out of the way and Empoleon countered by firing a light blue orb of energy, causing an explosion as it contacted with Shadow Ball. "Now Raiden, use Iron Tail, and Empoleon, use Metal Claw!"

The two charged but Kyle quickly said, "Protect, both of you." The two Pokemon became enclosed in a green transparent sphere. However, once Raiden and Empoleon made contact, they were able to break through and still hit them both. "What!?" Kyle cried out. "But how!?"

"Oh come on Kyle," Matt said, taunting him a bit. "You didn't actually think that was gonna protect them. I've been training my Pokemon for years, which makes them almost impossible to beat."

"We'll see about that," Kyle said. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse, and Jolteon, use Giga Impact!" Jolteon then charged right at Raiden while Umbreon shot purple circles from his mouth.

It was an all too familiar scene for Matt, and he knew what had to be done. "Raiden, counter it with Volt Tackle. Empoleon, you do the same with Steel Wing!" Raiden then charged at Jolteon while Empoleon dodged Umbreon's attack. Empoleon then made contact with Umbreon, sending him back and knocking him out instantly. Jolteon and Raiden, however, was a different story. The two met head-on and tried forcing each other back while glaring at one another. But, before they could continue, there was a huge explosion accompanied by a large amount of smoke.

Once it cleared, Raiden was still standing, breathing heavily, while Jolteon appeared knocked out. "Ah!" Kyle cried out. "Jolteon!? Umbreon!?" He then sighed as he went to both of them who looked back at him. "Hey, you guys fought a good battle, so there's nothing to be sorry about." He then looked back to Matt. "Now I see why you're so tough to beat."

"Hey, you did pretty well yourself," Matt said. "Besides, none of us are perfect."

"True that," Kyle said. "Well, I'm staying committed to what I said, so looks like I'll be accompanying you then."

"Cool," Jack said. "So, have you been to Snowpoint City before? Or even Lake Acuity for that matter?"

"A couple of occasions," Kyle said, who then called back Jolteon and Umbreon. "Not really into the cold, but seeing as it's cold now, guess it doesn't make a difference. Anyway, there any specific reason you're going up to Lake Acuity?"

Matt, Kari, and Jack then exchanged glances. "Well, the thing is..." Matt said.

"It kind of has to do with all that's going on," Kari said.

"And we're trying to keep it secret," Jack said.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me," Kyle said. "Besides, we're technically class-mates."

"Alright, but this is between us," Matt said. "There's a Pokemon that lives in another dimension, known as the Reverse World. We're not sure why yet, but we think it's behind the recent climate change. Anyway, it seems Team Galactic is interested in finding Giratina themselves so we have to head to Lake Acuity to see if we can find the lake spirit Uxie."

"Whoa, that sounds... TOTALLY AMAZING!" Kyle said, almost making them jump. "Come on, you know I don't like Team Galactic either, which I had already proved. Anyway, of course I'd be willing to help. You guys just lead the way."

"Really? Just like that?" Kari asked.

"Yep," Kyle said. "Trust me, with Umbreon and Jolteon added to your arsenal, you've got nothing to worry about. So, shall we make our way then?"

And so, the four trainers continued forward towards the large tunnel that went straight through the mountains, which would lead them straight to Snowpoint City and Lake Acuity.

* * *

(A/N: And that ends chapter 7. Well, not quite... I'll explain in a second. Anyway, now Furyfur, there's your little surprise that you've been waiting for. But now, I have one last thing to do. Normally, I would just have one of those little songs which just go along with the story, but I've decided to do something a bit different. The name of the song is "Meet Me Halfway" by The Black Eyed Peas and ITS NOT MY FAULT THEY HAVE IT ON THE RADIO! Ahem, and this time around it'll be performed by Raiden and RiRi.

Raiden and RiRi – WHAT!?

Raiden – I don't remember this being in the contract.

Me – Come on you two, it would make it so much better if you guys sang this.

RiRi – I don't know, I'm not really much of the singer type.

Raiden – We'll do it together RiRi, and trust me, you'll be fine.

Me – Alright then, now performing here's Raiden and RiRi.

RiRi – _I can't go any further this. I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish._

Raiden – _I spent my time just thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' bout you.  
__Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up_

RiRi – _Meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Raiden – _Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galaxies  
Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
__I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you alway..way_

RiRi_ – Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Raiden – _Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i,  
For for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i_

RiRi – _Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way  
Meet me half way, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Me – Wow... that was amazing.

Raiden – That was wonderful RiRi! "gives her a hug"

RiRi – Awe, well, it was an 8 at best. "Blushes"

Me – Anyway, so that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and the little show afterward. So until then, stay away from pigs... I mean it.

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Lake Acuity

(A/N: Okay, I know in the games Uxie's cave is practically in the middle of Lake Acuity, but to make things a bit easier, I'm going to have it as an entrance right near the front of the lake. Just so we have that cleared up. And yes, the tunnel part is based off the anime. Oh yeah, and another thing. I saw that the new trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep was released, and I'm so PISSED that I won't be able to get it because it's for PSP and I have a DS. Oh well, hopefully I'll get to play it sometime. And the theme for it is epic as well.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Lake Acuity

The tunnel that went straight through the mountainside was a long one, with lights on the ceiling to help guide the way. It was the only way travelers could get in and out of Snowpoint City.

"So, you're actually thinking that Uxie will just show up?" Kyle asked as they made their way through the tunnel.

"Uxie will recognize us," Matt said confidently. "Besides, it was I that helped save them after all."

"When Kari had been captured by Team Galactic, we snuck right into their main headquarters," Jack explained. "Luckily the police arrived in time."

"Yeah, I rather not want to relive all that," Kari said with a shudder. It was a moment in her life she may never forget.

"Wow, I knew you guys were strong and all," Kyle said. "But after hearing that, you guys are just absolutely crazy!"

"_Crazy _is what we strive for," Matt said with a grin. "Right Raiden?"

"Rai," Raiden said.

They then felt a gust of cold air as they were getting close to the end. "That's never a good sign," Jack said.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, time for another song. It's a good thing I kept a hold of this song because I probably wouldn't be able to find anything better. Anyway, the name of the song is "Fichina" from Star Fox Command. And by the way, I hope by now you understand why I tend to use Star Fox music. I mean, my pen name is _FoxMcCloud7921 _after all, which should _hopefully _kind of give you an idea why. And I swear to God, if there isn't a Star Fox for the Wii, I'm seriously going all the way to Japan and kill one of the CEO's. That's how much I love Star Fox...)

* * *

Once they finally got to the end, they quickly saw how different it was on the other side. It was currently snowing and the weather was so bad it was almost impossible to see past a two-feet distance. "Aw, how are we supposed to find the damn lake if we can't even see?" Kari asked.

"Lucario! I need your assistance!" Matt said, calling out his Pokemon. "You think you can use your aura to help pinpoint where Lake Acuity is?"

Lucario nodded and then closed his eyes. Using his aura, he was able to see far out ahead in front of him. He then turned around, eyes still closed and motioned them to follow him. *"Alright, good work Lucario," Matt said. "Lead the way."

The weather wasn't easing at all, but they managed to get through the ever increasing large blanket of snow that was on the ground. "How long you think it's been snowing around here?" Jack asked.

"By the look of it, at least a couple of days straight," Kyle said. "This is bad. The climate must be causing the weather to act up as well, and since the snow can't get past the mountains, it could keep snowing until the entire city is submerged in snow."

"Then we had better hurry," Kari said.

After some time, the group came to what appeared to be an open area. Lucario then turned around again and this time had his eyes opened, meaning they were there. Getting a closer look, they saw that it was indeed Lake Acuity, except for one minor detail.

"The whole lake appears to be frozen," Jack said.

"Yeah, which means we have to be extremely careful," Matt said. He then called Lucario, seeing as four bodies was already a lot of weight for the ice.

"Look, I see an opening over there," Kari said, pointing. Indeed, there was an opening on the left, right next to where the lake was.

"And that is where Uxie is," Matt said. They started to head forward but then stopped. "Um, Kyle?" Matt asked, turning back. "Something wrong?"

Kyle then hesitated. "Um, listen... I'm not sure if going in there is the best idea."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Oh come on," Kyle said. "You know what Uxie is capable of doing. If it opens it's eyes, it will wipe your entire memory clean! And personally, I'd like to keep my memory intact."

"Is that so?" Kari asked. "Or are you just scared of the ice?"

"Ugh, I mean it!" Kyle cried out. "Look, it's probably best if I keep guard out here. Besides, we don't know if anyone could be following us."

"He has a point," Matt said. "Alright, we'll go inside and you watch for anything suspicious out here. Just be careful."

"Hey, I got this covered," Kyle said with a thumbs up.

"Personally, I still think it's the ice," Kari said as they cautiously walked onto the ice and then finally getting into the cave.

The cave was, as expected, dark, but they were able to notice that the cave path ran straight on. "You sure that Uxie won't feel threatened by our presence?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, Uxie will remember me, and it'll know any friend of mine is a friend of it's," Matt said.

Soon, they got to an open area where there was still puddles of water on the ground. "It's a dead end here," Kari said.

"Dead end you say?" a voice suddenly said from nowhere. "Maybe for you but certainly not for me."

They froze once they heard that voice speak. "Was that who I think it is?" Jack said.

"Of course it is!" the voice said again. There was then a flash of light and Uxie appeared. "Well, well, well," it said. "It's been a long time, if you call less than a month a long time, that is."

"I think you know why we're here," Matt said.

"Yes, the recent events that have been taking place," Uxie said, pacing around, or floating, around them. "Don't worry, we're aware of what is taking place. It appears that Giratina is in a great state of rage."

"But why?" Kari asked.

"Long ago, Giratina lost something very important," Uxie explained. "It was it's main possession and it was seen as very valuable to it. Once it was lost, Giratina searched and searched, but after many years of not finding it, it became more and more impatient until it became so angry that it destroyed many villages in search of that lost item. And because of this, Giratina was feared as a god, known to bring terror and destruction."

"This item," Matt said. He then reached into his pocket and took out the Griseous Orb. "Is this what Giratina has been looking for?"

If Uxie had it's eyes opened, they would've widened in surprise, although in doing so could have damaging effects on a human or Pokemon mind. "How... how did you find that?" it asked.

"It was at the museum in Solaceon Town," Jack explained. "Seems like Team Galactic was trying to steal it."

"Team Galactic," Uxie said. It then smiled. "So, they're up to their old tactics again? Why am I not surprised?" If Matt didn't know better, he could've sworn he heard sarcasm in the Pokemon's voice. "Then it appears that's Team Galactic's new objective: find and capture Giratina."

"Then we'll have to find a way to get to the Reverse World," Matt said.

"It's not as simple as you think," Uxie said. "For you to have any chance of going there, I would have to meet with Azelf and Mesprit up at Spear Pillar."

"Ugh, not again," Kari complained.

"Then, can you tell the others to meet us there?" Jack asked.

"However, there's a problem. Two actually," Uxie said. "One, for some odd reason, I cannot get in touch with the others through telepathy. Two, with the threat of Team Galactic still in existence, it is too dangerous for any of us to travel outside, unless necessary. That is where you three come in. If you can convince Azelf and Mesprit to meet me at Spear Pillar, then we may be able to get you to the Reverse World."

"Well, so much for making it easy," Matt muttered.

Uxie just laughed at the comment. "But it makes the adventure even more fun, doesn't it?" it said. There was a reason why Uxie was considered the most intelligent. More like a smart-mouth. "Anyway, please do hurry. At this rate, Snowpoint City will end up as a frozen wasteland," it said before disappearing.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack said. "Surprised it didn't just open it's eyes to be mean as such."

They then went back out towards the lake, where it was still snowing. However, they heard a large noise and saw where Kyle, who had Jolteon and Umbreon out. They went over to him. "Kyle, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"Trouble," Kyle replied, looking up at the sky. They then saw the source of the loud noise. There was a helicopter that was quickly descending to about where they were standing. Once it landed, several figures jumped out of it and quickly surrounded it. Once they saw the four trainers, they then went towards them and they were surrounded before they could even do anything.

"Great," Matt said, recognizing the symbol "G" on their uniforms. "Glad to see we didn't end up missing the party.

Then, there came two more figures out of the helicopter and the group realized they must've been some of the newly assigned commanders. However, they would've never guessed who exactly they were.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at this?" the one commander said, who was female. "Looks like we have some old classmates, Kevin."

"Indeed we do," Kevin said, who was the other commander.

"Kevin!?" Matt said, surprised.

"Melissa!?" Kari said, surprised as well.

"Wait, you know these two?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they went to school with us," Matt said, glaring at them. Kevin was always the one who decided to constantly hit on Kari before she and Matt ended up dating. Melissa, on the other hand, had always been enemies with Kari, even the first day they met each other.

"Hey Matt, long time no see," Kevin said. "Haven't seen you since that last battle we had after school."

"Yeah, I remember that well," Matt said with a bit of a grin. "I believe Raiden mopped the floor with your Golduck."

"Rai..." Raiden growled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my Golduck!" Kevin said angrily. "He's gotten a lot stronger since the last time you've seen him, so show some respect."

"So Kari, I've seen you've gotten back into training Pokemon," Melissa said. "And here I thought your looks tended to be important."

"You bitch!" Kari said angrily. "You always thought you were better than me, since the first day we met. But I'm afraid I'll have to prove you wrong there!"

"Pachi ri!" RiRi said, gritting her teeth.

"You're right, and I say that because it's true," Melissa said. "It'll just be like old times, won't it?"

"Alright, what do you guys want?" Matt demanded.

"We're here on official business," Kevin said. "Team Galactic business, I should say."

"You're here for Uxie, aren't you?" Kari asked.

"Maybe, it's really none of your business," Melissa said.

"But maybe if you two just run along, then maybe we'll pretend this never happened," Kevin said.

"Yeah right, like we're really gonna do that," Matt said. He then looked to Kari. "What do you say, Kari? Maybe it's time we teach these bozos a lesson?"

"Oh yes," Kari said. "The usual approach?"

"I think so," Matt said. "Raiden."

"RiRi," Kari said.

"Time for battle!" they said together. Both Raiden and RiRi left their trainers' shoulders and stood by for battle.

"What? Two electric-types?" Melissa said. "This will be too easy. Glaceon, I need you now!"

"Golduck, time for some payback!" Kevin said, calling out his Pokemon. There were two flashes of light and both Pokemon appeared.

Kyle then noticed Jolteon was staring at something. Then he noticed what it was. "Hey!" he said, getting Jolteon's attention. "Don't get any ideas, Romeo."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for a battling song. Now, I'll admit, I never really was a big fan of Sonic, but lately I've kind of been starting to get into it, I don't know. Anyway, the song I have here is called "Eggman Boss" from Sonic Unleashed.)

* * *

*"You've already meddled with Team Galactic, but not this time," Kevin said. "Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" Golduck then shot a large amount of water right at Raiden.

"Glaceon, use Ice Fang!" Melissa said. Glaceon's fangs then started to glow as she charged at RiRi.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Matt said. Raiden then dodged the attack and charged at Golduck with quick speed. "Now use Focus Blast!" Raiden then jumped into the air right above and using one of his paws summoned a large orb of energy and shot it right at Golduck, who got knocked away by it.

"When the hell did you teach him that!?" Kevin asked.

"I told you, I've been training," Matt said.

Meanwhile, with Glaceon charging, Kari then said, "RiRi, use Iron Tail!" RiRi's tail then began to glow and using her tail slammed Glaceon's face to the ground.

"How dare you do that to Glaceon!?" Melissa practically screamed.

"What's the matter, Melissa?" Kari said, taunting her. "Not as weak as you thought I was, am I?"

"They're not taking us seriously," Kevin said. "Fine then. Golduck, use Shadow Claw!" Golduck then attacked with great speed and before Raiden could react, he was quickly taken down.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" Melissa said. Glaceon then shot a volley of ice right at RiRi, hitting her and causing her damage.

"Oh no! RiRi!" Kari cried out.

"Come on, Raiden," Matt said. Both Pokemon got up and stared down their foes. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. Matt then had an idea. He then looked to Kari and she looked back to him, giving him a wink. "Raiden, use Iron Tail!" Raiden then ran forward and jumped right into the air.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work," Kevin said.

"RiRi, Sweet Kiss," Kari said.

"What!?" Kevin cried out. But it was too late. RiRi used the attack and Golduck all of a sudden became captivated, which gave Raiden an opportunity. He then landed the attack, sending Golduck back and this time he was knocked out. "No! Not again!" Kevin cried out. He then sank to his knees in defeat while calling back Golduck.

"Alright Kari, the field's all yours," Matt said, leaving Kari and RiRi to do all the rest.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to this," Kari said with a bit of a smirk.

"You think you can beat me Kari?" Melissa said. "Think again. Glaceon, use Blizzard!" Glaceon then unleashed a large force of cold air right at RiRi.

"RiRi, use Quick Attack!" Kari said. RiRi then charged straight at Glaceon, dodging the attack.

"Double Team!" Melissa said. Glaceon then made copies of itself and surrounded RiRi. "Now try to attack!"

"I was hoping you would do that," Kari said. "Now RiRi, use Discharge!" RiRi then shot out a large voltage of electricity which spawned outwards, hitting each Glaceon, including the real one. Glaceon then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh!? But how!?" Melissa said, putting her hands to her face.

"Simple," Kari explained. "I tweaked with RiRi's move and now instead of just focusing on one target, she can hit multiple targets at once."

Melissa then let out a grunt of frustration as she called back Glaceon. "It doesn't matter, we don't even need Uxie! Come on, we're heading back to base!" Then her, and a moping Kevin, as well as the other grunts headed back to the chopper, which soon took off.

"Well, we sure showed them, didn't we?" Matt said to Kari, giving her a high five.

"We sure did," Kari said. She then let out a sigh of sadness. "But I can't believe it though. Now people from our school are joining Team Galactic. How do we know there aren't more with them now?"

"We don't," Matt said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But even so, we'll make sure to stop them from whatever they're planning."

"Yeah, you got that right," Jack said. "Not like we haven't done it before."

"Very true," Kari said, laughing. "So, are we to meet Looker now at Lake Valor?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "And we better hurry and tell him what we found."

"You know," Kyle said as they started to leave. "It's too bad that girl Melissa had to leave."

"Why's that?" Kari asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Because I think Jolteon was really into her Glaceon..." Jolteon just gave him a glare.

* * *

(A/N: And that will end Chapter 8. And what do you know, another Eeveelution (sp?). As you can see, now Matt and his friends will have to travel to each lake in Sinnoh in order to get the lake guardians' help. Anyway, not sure what else to say so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, if it's not broken, don't fix it! And yes I'm looking at you Facebook!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. Lake Valor

Chapter 9: Lake Valor

Lake Valor was located between the cities of Pastoria City and Veilstone City. Taking the easier and quicker route, the four trainers arrived in Veilstone City. "Man, this place sure brings back memories," Matt commented. "Right Jack?"

"Got that right," Jack replied. Veilstone City, at one point, was the city where Team Galactic's base of operations was located. The only way they were able to find and get into it was having to pretend they were new recruits.

"Alright, so if we take Route 214 south, then we should end up at Lake Valor," Kari said.

"Route 214?" Kyle asked. "Say, I hear there's a rather nice restaurant on the Valor Lakefront. Seven Stars Restaurant I believe it's called."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry," Matt said. "Not to mention all our Pokemon are probably hungry as well."

"Then it's settled, we'll go get some lunch," Jack said. Matt then looked at the time, which read just a little after one. With what has already occurred today, it's amazing how it was only mid-afternoon.

After quite a bit of walking through the Valor Lakefront, they then reached their destination. The Hotel Grand Lake, which the restaurant was part of, is one of Sinnoh's most popular resorts. Taking up a large stretch of Route 213 and part of Valor Lakefront, the hotel's rooms are actually small bungalows spread out on terraces along the grounds.

"Especially during the summertime, this place has many people coming in from the nearby cities," Kyle explained. "But one of the main reasons as to why it's so popular is the restaurant, not just because of it's food, but the fact that you can battle _inside _the restaurant."

"I've actually heard that," Matt said. "Mom usually tends to go there on the small vacation times she has."

"Yeah, but I think for right now, we'll leave the battling to when it's actually important," Jack said.

Once they got to the restaurant, they were quickly escorted to one of the main tables. "I hope that Looker isn't waiting for us," Kari said.

"Hopefully not," Matt said. "But then again, the best way to keep a Pokemon energized is with a full stomach."

They then called out their Pokemon and got all their orders made. As it turned out, Kyle had another Pokemon, this one a Crobat. ("Oh RiRi! Get ahold of yourself!" Kari groaned once RiRi saw the Pokemon.)

"You know, I've been thinking," Jack said. "You know how we were at Lake Acuity and Team Galactic showed up? If they were after Uxie, does that mean Team Galactic is going after the lake guardians again?"

"It's possible," Kari said. "Cyrus before needed the Red Chain to summon both Dialga and Palkia, and for that he needed the three of them. Whoever's in charge now obviously is following Cyrus' actions."

"But I think the real question is, how many "Commanders" can there be now?" Matt asked. "As far as we know, there could could be ten or maybe twenty of them."

"That's highly unlikely," Kyle said.

"How do you know?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's simple really," Kyle said. "Before there were only three commanders I believe."

"Yeah, I think they were Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter," Jack said.

"If you have too many in high power, what do you think that means for the leader in charge?" Kyle asked.

"Overthrow," Matt answered.

"Exactly," Kyle said. "And even with that, it'll only cause more problems. So most likely, we may have already seen most of the new Team Galactic commanders."

"I still can't just believe that they were people we knew," Kari said. "It's almost like now you really can't trust anyone."

"Well, as long as we stick together, it'll just end up ending the same way as last time," Matt said.

After getting and eating their food, they then headed out and continued onward. It wasn't long before they saw what was Lake Valor. Compared to Lake Acuity, the water was a fluorescent blue, and it sparkled in the sunlight. Every look at it seemed like a breathtaking moment.

Once they got to what appeared to be the entrance way to Azelf's cave, they noticed Looker was nowhere to be seen. "Is Looker not here yet?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I'm right over here," a voice said. They looked over to where the voice was and saw Looker coming out from behind one of the trees. "My apologies," he said. "I thought it was best to keep myself concealed until you showed up so that I wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. So, did you find out any information up at Lake Acuity?"

"Not too much," Matt said. "However, we did happen to encounter Uxie, but it seems that Team Galactic is once again trying to capture the three lake guardians."

"Uxie also said if we can get in contact with Azelf and Mesprit, then we can find a way to get to the Reverse World and end this situation," Kari said.

"And it appears that Team Galactic wants to use them for the same reason," Kyle asked. "We ran into them while we were there, but there was nothing we could do about arresting them."

"Not a problem," Looker said. "As long as we find their HQ and get them all in one round, it's good enough for me. But who are you exactly?"

"This is Kyle," Matt said. "We met him on our way to Lake Acuity and is a fellow classmate of ours."

"I see," Looker said. "Well, since we are all here now, it'll be best that we check out this cave."

As before, the cave was dark, but luckily Looker managed to bring a flashlight with him. The cave appeared to be much deeper than the one Uxie was, and it seemed to go on and on. However, as they continued on, they started to notice something.

"Wait," Kari said and they immediately stopped. "Do you hear that?" They stayed quiet and then they heard the sound.

"It sounds like a beeping sound," Jack said.

"And I think it's coming from deeper inside the cave," Kyle said.

"We better investigate," Looker said. Going deeper and deeper inside, the beeping's volume started to increase more and more until finally they reached what appeared to be an large empty section of the cave.

* * *

(A/N: You see people, when you hear a beeping sound, that's usually not a good thing. Anyway, I think this will be the first time I used a Final Fantasy song in either of these two stories... but I'm not sure. But anyway, the name of this song is "Dead End" from Final Fantasy VIII. Pretty much, this is a "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" song. Why, you may ask? You'll see, unless you've played Diamond and Pearl, then you cheated!)

* * *

They could hear the beeping quite clearly now and looking around, saw that it was coming from some sort of large, round object that was on the ground. "What is this?" Looker said as he went over to it. *Looking over it, he then froze, realizing what exactly the object was.

"Looker? What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"This is... a bomb," Looker said.

"A BOMB!?" everyone else cried out.

"Can it be disabled?" Matt asked.

"No, it's too late," Looker said. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

And boy did they run. As it turned out, when Looker looked at the bomb, there were only twenty seconds left on the timer. They ran as fast as they could, making sure and hoping that none of them tripped.

Once outside, they continued running until the explosion finally erupted, causing them to hit the ground. The explosion completely destroyed the cave they were just in and caused the water to shoot straight in the air, while also the force of it caused some of the nearby trees to fall down.

Once the dust cleared, Matt opened his eyes and quickly looked around to make sure everyone was alright while hearing the sound of sirens. "Rai..." He looked over and saw Raiden get to this feet. He appeared to be fine, with a couple of bumps and scratches.

"Is everyone alright?" he then heard Looker say. There then three groans, clarifying that they were. Looker then sighed as he and the rest of them got up. "I should've realized something like this would've happened. They're getting bolder."

"You mean it was Team Galactic that put that bomb there?" Kari asked.

"Precisely," Looker said. "If the lake guardians won't come out, Team Galactic will force them out." He then looked back to the lake and his face changed to a mixture of surprise and horror. "Lake Valor..." he said. "It's gone."

They then looked behind them and they then had the same expression. As a result of the explosion, the entire lake, water and all, was gone. It was now a small canyon where the only thing left were Magikarp flopping around on the ground. "This is horrible," Jack said.

Soon, the entire side of the lake was then surrounded by police cars and ambulances (the latter for any injured Pokemon). Then, one of the officers came up to the group, while Looker showed him his badge, identifying himself. "Agent Looker, good to see you here," the officer said. He then looked to the other trainers. "Alright all of you, we're gonna have to take you in for some questioning."

"That won't be necessary, officer," Looker said. "They were with me when the event happened, but I'll be willing any questions you or the department may have."

The officer sighed. "Very well, but you better be able to explain just what's going on here," he said as he went back to join with the squad.

"It appears that I'll have to return to Jubilife City," Looker said. "You are all on your own now so you'll have to check out Lake Verity by yourselves. If I don't see you again, I wish you all the best of luck." He then turned around and went over to speak with the other officers.

"This is bad," Matt said. "Now we know Team Galactic will do just about anything to get ahold of Giratina."

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

Matt looked at the former lake, and then up at the sky. It was starting to get into the evening hours. "We have to finish what we started," he said. "We have to head to Lake Verity."

They then headed back, past the police and the ambulances and headed back onto the Valor Lakefront. However, it wasn't long before they would end up stopping again.

Kari was looking in front when all of a sudden, something caught her eye. She then stopped and looked to her right.

"Pachi cheep?" RiRi said.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I could've sworn I saw something," Kari said.

All of a sudden, something appeared right in front of them, an outline of something. "What is that?" Kyle said.

"Well, that's rather rude to say," a voice said. "I _am _a Pokemon you know!" There was a flash and a small, bluish Pokemon appeared.

"Azelf!" everyone said.

"Well, everyone just seems to be surprised to see me," Azelf said. "Is it because I'm usually in my home, or what was my home?"

"Wait a minute, you didn't do anything when they planted the bomb in there?" Matt asked.

"Too risky," Azelf said. "If I had revealed myself to them, I probably would've been captured. Anyway, why did you come here?"

"Uxie sent us here," Kari said. "Apparently the three of you can help us get into the Reverse World."

"Yes, and I'm sure Uxie already told you that to find all of us you'd have to find all of us," Azelf said. It then sighed. "Normally, I could either go to them or speak with telepathy, but neither is possible right now. But the real question is, why are you going to all this trouble?"

"That's because I think Giratina was trying to communicate with me," Matt explained. "And besides, I have what Giratina wants."

"I see," Azelf said. "I want you to do something for me Matt, and I need you to stay relaxed."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I have the ability to enter the bodies of humans and Pokemon alike," Azelf said. "I will look into your mind. All I ask is that you stay calm and relaxed and let me search your mind."

"Wait, you're going to enter his body?" Jack asked.

"Precisely," Azelf said. "It's not the first time I've done it. Now Matt, if you would please, close your eyes."

And that's what Matt did. He then felt Azelf's breathing as it came up to him and then all of a sudden felt if a cool mist had sprayed onto his skin. Eyes still closed, he felt his body going numb, since Azelf was now taking over his will.

All of a sudden, however, the pain he had felt before came back to him full strength and all of a sudden the pictures returned to him, in greater detail as he once again heard that terrible scream. Was it Giratina that he was hearing? He saw the pictures of destroyed buildings, carnage, and fires spreading all over. Then, he finally saw the Pokemon for himself, in clear view. It glared at him, as if actually seeing him, which it probably did.

When he finally recovered, he saw that he was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, while the others surrounded around him, concerned. "Hmm, this is most interesting," Azelf said, who was now in front of them. "It appears you share some sort of bond with Giratina. I do not know how, but you and Giratina are, in some cases, one."

"You mean with our minds?" Matt said.

"It seems like it," Azelf said. "You saw Giratina, but did not know what it said."

"It spoke?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and it said this," Azelf said. _"In thirty hours from now, if what belongs to me is not returned, I shall make my return with the destruction of your entire civilization. I will get back what is mine."_

"Oh my God," Kari said. "Did it say what I think it said?"

"That's right," Matt said. "If we don't get this orb back to Giratina, it will destroy the entire world, including humans and Pokemon as well."

* * *

(A/N: And that there ends chapter nine. Yep, that's a great way of ending it: the destruction of humanity. Anyway, the bomb part was from the games when Team Galactic blows up Lake Valor. Those poor Magikarp. I think they'll make it. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the battle and the next chapter, well, it's gonna get a little interesting, especially towards the end.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. Lake Verity

(A/N: Okay, so I know technically speaking, the three lake guardians are all genderless, but it's so annoying to call something an "it." So, in that case, from now I'm going to refer to Uxie and Azelf as both males, and Mesprit as a female.)

* * *

Chapter 10: Lake Verity

Thirty hours. That was all the time they had. What would exactly happen in thirty hours time was not known, but Matt figured from what he had seen before that history would end up repeating itself. But there was something else on his mind. What plans did Team Galactic have with Giratina? Perhaps having at least one legendary Pokemon would make capturing Dialga and Palkia a breeze.

Soon, the four of them had finally returned to Twinleaf Town. "It's interesting," Kari said once they got out.

"What is?" Matt asked.

"Well, I've been down to Lake Verity many times before," Kari said. "But not once going down there did I see any particular sign of Mesprit."

"Well, they would only show up if they had a reason to," Jack said.

"I suppose," Kari said, sighing. "I guess there's just something about you they hold in high interest, Matt."

It was starting to get dark by the time they finally reached the lake. However, the sky above reflected off the water, giving it a lovely pinkish-red color. "You know, I used to come down here myself," Kyle said. "After a good day of training, Jolteon, Umbreon, and I always sat on a little hill right in front of the lake. It's definitely worth the trip."

"You know, I've been wondering Kyle," Kari asked. "Since school is done and all, what do you have planned for yourself in the future? Are you planning on continuing to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Well..." Kyle said, hesitating a bit. "I haven't quite decided on that yet, among other things. But Kari, I thought you were going to attending the Academy this summer?"

"I was," Kari said. "But after seeing Matt battle and catching RiRi, I realized despite saying I no longer had an interest in training I still had the passion to do so. And so, here I am now."

"Kari's got a bit of a way to go, but I'm sure she'll- OWW!" Matt cried out as Kari slapped him across the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Matt, didn't quite catch that," Kari said with a bit of a smirk on her face. Matt decided against saying anything.

Once they got to the edge of the lake, they saw it was all clear water. "So wait, if Mesprit is supposed to be here, then where is the cave?" Jack asked.

It was true, there was nothing to be seen on the surface. But Matt quickly figured it out. "It must be underwater," he said.

"Great and just how are we supposed to get down there?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I do have Empoleon," Matt said. "I can go down there and check it out."

"Okay, and how are you supposed to breath?" Kari asked.

She had a point. The lake was rather deep and who knew exactly where Mesprit's cave really was? Then, something caught Matt's eye. Lying next to the edge was some sort of weird object. Going over to it, he picked it up and then smiled. "Well, how convenient," he then said. It was a miniature breathing device, just lying there on the ground. It seemed like Team Galactic was here recently. "Well, this solves that problem," Matt said as he took off his vest and gloves.

* * *

(A/N: And it's that time once again. This part was a part I was waiting to do because it's fun going under water and such, plus the song I have goes very well with it. Anyway, the name of the song is "Meteo" from Star Fox Command. And by the way, I have no idea what those breathing things are called that they use in the anime or like the ones I saw in Star Wars, so don't complain to me that its technically called a breathing mask.)

* * *

"Matt, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kari asked.

"I'll be fine," Matt said. "Besides, I have Empoleon with me." He then looked to Raiden at this side. "Watch over them and make sure nothing happens." Raiden nodded. He then called out Empoleon. *"Alright buddy, you and I are gonna be doing some _deep-lake _diving."

`Matt then put the device into his mouth and with a look and nod to Empoleon, they quickly dived into the water. The water, as they expected, was cold, but not frigid. Matt then got onto Empoleon's back. He then said through the device, "Keep an eye out for that cave, and any hostile Pokemon. The last thing we need right now is a fight." Empoleon nodded in response and continued to speed forward. Matt knew the lake was deep but not _this _deep. Even so, it made a good home for the Pokemon down here, and there were plenty of them.

Soon, they saw what appeared to be a large hole in the side of the lake-bed, which must be Mesprit's cave. "That's gotta be it," Matt said as they headed in that direction.

* * *

(A/N: And we have ourselves another song coming up, which means something big will happen. The name of this song I believe is called "King Bone," even though it could also be referred to as "Kingfin." Anyway, it's from Super Mario Galaxy and if you're wondering why I still use music from this game, well, I gotta stay with the "original schematics," meaning I used it in Pokemon 3, so it makes sense to use more of those songs in this.)

* * *

*However, before they could get to the entrance, they were quickly surrounded by what appeared to be Sharpedo. "Wait a minute, they're not known to be around here in Sinnoh," Matt said. He then grunted. "Team Galactic, no doubt. Alright Empoleon, clear the way with Whirlpool!"

Empoleon then summoned a very large whirlpool, much larger than when he could do it as a Piplup. It then caught the surrounding Sharpedo and spun them around, making them very dizzy. However, more then appeared. "More of them!?" Matt cried out. "Not a problem. Empoleon, double Metal Claw!" Empoleon complied with claws coming out of both his flippers. He then slashed and sliced through each of the remaining Sharpedo and it wasn't long before the rest were knocked out.

But even then that wasn't it, for then what else would appear would be a Gyarados, which made matters worse. It seemed that Team Galactic was intent on keeping outsiders away from Mesprit. "Quick, use Hydro Cannon!" Matt said, as he saw that Gyarados was charging up Hyper Beam. They fired both attacks at the same time, but Hydro Cannon proved to be stronger as it right through the attack and hit Gyarados direct on, knocking it out. The area seemed clear now. "Good work, Empoleon," Matt said. "Now, let's hurry before more show up."

They then continued towards the cave, which up close appeared unguarded. Once they got inside, however, there was a dead end, meaning they could only go up. Upon reaching the top, they realized they had hit the surface and it now appeared that the cave was somehow dry, despite being under sea level. Had to give whoever created the cave credit.

"So, this is why it's so hard to find," Matt said out loud. "Despite being on land, we're still underneath the lake's surface. Interesting. Alright Empoleon, be on your guard in case we have anymore uninvited guests."

It was dark, like the other two, but both of them managed to get through without any problems. Soon they found themselves in an all too familiar setting. "Mesprit, are you there?" Matt called. "It's me, Matt."

It was quiet for a second until he heard a squeal, if Pokemon could squeal. "Matthew!? Is that you!?" There was a flash of light and Mesprit appeared right before them. "Oh it is you!" Mesprit was about to go up to him but then stopped. "Sorry," Mesprit said. "I almost forgot if I touch you, you'll end up losing all emotion. I missed you by the way."

Matt then noticed the Pokemon blushing. "You... missed me?" he asked.

"Well of course!" Mesprit said, giggling. "It's been almost a month since I've seen you. I'm still grateful for what you did for us and I would love to show grateful I am but once again, I can't touch you."

Matt looked at Empoleon who gave an almost horrified expression. "Well um, thanks Mesprit, but it was nothing," Matt said. "Anyway, I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"Not really," Mesprit said. Her eyes then lit up. "So you really did come back just to see me! Aw, you're so adorable Matt!"

Both Matt and Empoleon quickly sweatdropped. "Well, that might be true, but I'm also here because both Uxie and Azelf sent me."

"Oh," Mesprit said. "So, this is about the entire Giratina problem? You know, I know that it's a pain to come visit because of Team Galactic and all, but sheesh, you think they could at least visit me once in awhile. I think they're just mad at me." She then disappeared and reappeared right next to Matt. "They're mad at me because they found out my little secret. They believe it's so wrong for a Pokemon to fall in love with a human. So wrong! But, I think otherwise. There's nothing wrong with feeling such an emotion, is there?"

"Um, of course not," Matt said. _"Does she like me?" _Matt thought to himself. _"I mean, it wouldn't bother me and all, but it's just... unexpected. I knew she was the being of emotion, but this is ridiculous." _"Anyway, Mesprit, we need your help. Uxie and Azelf said they would meet us at Spear Pillar to get us into the Reverse World."

"Did they now?" Mesprit asked. She then smiled and giggled. "Of course Matt! Anything for you! I'll make sure to be there with the others once you get to Spear Pillar."

"Alright then," Matt said. He then looked to Empoleon, feeling awkward now, but his Pokemon offered no help. "Well Mesprit, I better be going. The others are waiting for me to get back."

"Awwww," Mesprit said. "But you just got here, and I noticed you seem a bit underdressed- I mean! No Mesprit, get those thoughts out of your head! Oh well, if you really must go, then I understand."

"Don't worry, you'll see me up at Spear Pillar," Matt said reluctantly, trying to at least cheer the Pokemon up.

"That I will. See you later." And with a wink, she was gone.

"Hey Empoleon," Matt then said. Empoleon looked and saw that his master appeared to be very uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed. "Can you do me a favor? What just happened, is between us two. Alright?" Empoleon stifled a chuckle but nodded. Matt didn't really deserve anymore than what he just got.

After about another five minutes, the duo finally made it back to the surface of the lake, where the others were still waiting. "Well, did you find Mesprit?" Kari asked.

"Yeah," Matt said as he put the rest of his gear back on and calling back Empoleon. "She's gonna be with the others once we get to Mt. Coronet."

"But the question is, what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it's getting dark and getting to Spear Pillar will become a pain, so we might want to rest for the night and start heading there tomorrow morning."

"I don't know," Kari said. "I don't want to keep the lake guardians hanging."

"We could be in one hell of a fight, especially with Giratina," Matt said. "It'll probably be best if us and the Pokemon get some rest. Besides, we're close to my house anyway so we can rest there."

"Alright, then it's settled then," Kyle said. "Onwards to Matt's house!"

However, that soon wouldn't be the case. Once getting back to the woods area, there was a sound of rustling bushes. "Is there something there?" Matt asked.

"I'll check it out!" Kyle said, running to where the sounds were coming from.

"Wait a minute!" Jack said, trying to follow him, but then there were three bangs and some sort of gas surrounded them. "What is this!?" Jack cried.

"It's," Kari said, but before she could continue, she then yawned. "It's........ sleeping......... gas."

"It had to.... have been....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Matt said as the three of them, plus Raiden and RiRi, fell to the ground fast asleep.

* * *

(A/N: And that was what I was talking about before! I'm so evil. And yes, for all of those who didn't figure it out, Mesprit was hitting on Matt. Hm, I hope I don't have a problem since now a lot of my stories involve potential Pokemon-human relationships. Actually.... nah, I don't think it's an issue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned to see what exactly happened to our heroic group.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Captured!

(A/N: Okay, now we're finally getting to the good part of the story. Sorry for the delay everyone XD. Anyway, it's best I get started because even I can't wait to start writing this!)

* * *

Chapter 11: Captured!

Finally recovering from the drowsiness, Matt slowly opened his eyes and quickly noticed he was in a dark setting. Once getting his bearings, he eyes then shot wide open in surprise. "What the-"

It appeared that he was in some sort of cell, almost like a prison cell. Looking around, he then saw Kari and Jack, who appeared to still be knocked out. Going over to them, he quickly said, "Kari, Jack, you have to get up!"

"Ugh, just two more minutes," Kari said sleepily.

"KARI!" Matt yelled, which was something he didn't do too often. That was all he needed to get _both _of them up.

"Alright, alright, sorry," Kari said. She then looked around wildly, now looking afraid. "Where the hell are we!?"

"Well, it looks like a prison cell to me," Jack said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Mr. Intelligence," Kari snapped. "But really though, how did we end up here?"

"Last thing I remember was being ambushed with sleeping gas, and that was about it," Matt said. He then noticed something wrong. "Wait a minute, where's Raiden?"

"Huh?" Kari said. She then looked around and almost squealed. "Oh no! RiRi isn't here either! Where they could be?"

"And Kyle as well?" Jack asked. "You think he's being kept somewhere else?"

"Actually, you really don't have to worry about me," a voice said. The door outside their cell had just opened and looking over, they saw Kyle coming in. However, they noticed something different, especially the clothing he was wearing. "Well, isn't this such a nice surprise?" Kyle said. Instead of his usual attire, he was now wearing a uniform that had a large "G" in the middle.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing!?" Jack cried out. "You can't seriously be saying that you've been-"

"I'm afraid so," Kyle said. "Have you ever wondered why after school was over it wasn't until now that I showed up again? I, like many other people I know, was offered a big position by some people of Team Galactic. They told me with the experience I had I would make a sufficient Commander, and with Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter out of the picture, they had limited vacancies."

"So if you've been with Team Galactic this entire time, why did you stick with us at first?" Matt asked. "We saw you take out those Grunts."

Kyle sighed as he face-palmed himself. "It was obviously set up!" he said. "I already knew what you did to Team Galactic before and how you had special contact with the lake trio. Doing what I did, I ended up gaining your trust, making you think I was on your side."

"You bastard!" Kari cried out with venom in her voice. "You were using us the entire time so you would know where the lake trio was and where they would meet so you could find your way into the Reverse World to find and capture Giratina."

"Smart girl," another voice said. The door had opened again and this time a man, who appeared to be in his sixties or seventies, came up right next to Kyle. "I see you figured out our plans already. But I guess you would've figured that out from your last encounter with Team Galactic."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I am Charon, the last remaining Commander of the old Team Galactic," the man said. "I served under Cyrus with the others, but I wasn't considered nearly as important at the time. Well, look who's laughing now, Cyrus."

"So you really are after Giratina then," Jack said.

"Yes, and it's all possible thanks to you," Charon said. "After with what happened at Veilstone, we had to lay low for a little while. However, we found ourselves a nice little area close to Twinleaf Town, that no one would be able to find. After that, we learned about Giratina and it's connection to the Reverse World. With Giratina at our side, Dialga and Palkia won't stand a chance. Now, if you don't mind, I need to make sure all of the crew is ready for the departure to Spear Pillar. I'm sure you have these three taken care of, Commander Sheppard?"

"Of course," Kyle said. Once Charon left, his attitude then changed. "Hmph, he's all talk," he said. "Doesn't even have his own Pokemon to defend him."

"Kyle, where's Raiden and RiRi?" Matt asked.

"Somewhere else in the facility," Kyle said. "But if I were you, I'd worry more about your own skin."

Matt then noticed he still had his other Pokemon. "We'll see about that," he said, taking out of his Pokeballs and calling out Empoleon. "Now Empoleon, use Metal Claw!" Empoleon then charged at the iron bars but once touching them, there was a spark of electricity and the penguin Pokemon was sent flying back against the wall.

"Nice try," Kyle said. "Don't bother though, that entire cell is powered with a five hundred electric volt charge, very dangerous. Kind of makes you wish you had your Raichu now, doesn't it?" Matt just glared at him while calling back Empoleon. "Anyway, I have some business to take care of, so please, make yourselves at home." And with that, he then left the room.

"I always knew there was something fishy about him," Jack said, curling his fists.

"But what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"I hate to say it, but I hope Raiden and RiRi are alright," Matt said. "Because they may be the only ones who can get us out of here."

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time Raiden had been knocked out, as he remembered his last painful experience. Waking up slowly, he saw that he was in a dark and empty room, one he definitely did not recognize. He tried to get up and move, but then realized he was tied up. Looking behind him, he then saw RiRi was there, her back against his, tied up to some sort of strange device. "RiRi," Raiden said, giving her a small nudge. "RiRi, wake up."

RiRi groaned, then opened her eyes. The surprise was in her eyes was expected as she quickly looked around. "Ah! Raiden? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Raiden said. "I have a really bad feeling this might be one of Team Galactic's hideouts."

"Wonderful," RiRi said, sighing. "Why must this always happen to us? I'm looking forward to the day we can go on vacation or something."

"Well, before we do that, we need to get out of here," Raiden said. "I'm not sure what this device is, but maybe if we use Thunderbolt at the same time, it'll cause the device to overload."

"Wait a minute!" RiRi cried out. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"How come?" Raiden asked.

"Because what if it's one of those devices where if we do that, it'll blow up, killing us both?" RiRi asked. "Trust me, I've seen it in movies."

"And I thought you were just into romance movies," Raiden said. But she did have a point and now he was quite nervous. "But... either way if we don't do something, we'll never get out of here. It's worth the try... or sacrifice."

RiRi gasped, but then nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. "Alright then," she said. "But Raiden, I just want to say one thing."

"What's that?" Raiden asked.

"I just want you to know, I have and always will love you!" RiRi said as tears dripped down her face. "And that I hope even in death, we'll still be together."

Raiden gasped upon hearing that. "I..." he said. "I'll always love you too RiRi, forever and always." He then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "We'll do it on three. One... two... THREE!" They then both used Thunderbolt at the same time, causing the device to overload and spark, and then it exploded, causing it to shoot out in all directions.

Once stopping, they then opened their eyes, looked around, looked at each other and soon found themselves laughing as they gave each other a hug. "I guess maybe I've watched too many movies," RiRi said, still giggling.

"Probably," Raiden said with a smile. "So, did you say all that just so you could make that little comment?"

"No...." RiRi said with a bit of a smirk.

Raiden then gave her a peck on the cheek. "We better look for the others."

"But where could they be?" RiRi said. "As if this facility wasn't big enough."

"They have to be somewhere on this floor," Raiden said. "Let's just make sure we stay stealthy and not be seen." Going through the first door they saw, they started their search for their human trainers.

* * *

(A/N: Ah yes, it's that time again isn't it? Well, I just happen to have a song that will certainly fit the scene that's about to come up. Only problem is... the song's fifty seconds long and I can't find any other version of it! Oh well, I don't usually do this, but I think it's time we use the little feature called the repeat button. Anyway, the name of the song is "Strange Whispers" from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days.)

* * *

*In another part of the facility, one of the nearby doors opened and two Pokemon came through. "Ugh, I still don't know we have to stay in this stupid building," Umbreon said.

"True, I would rather be outdoors, where at least the air is fresh," Jolteon said.

"Jolteon, listen," Umbreon said, stopping suddenly. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Jolteon asked.

"It's..." Umbreon said. "It's just that, why are we here? Why couldn't things be like they were before, before Team Galactic?"

"We don't have a choice," Jolteon said. "If this is what Kyle wants, then we have to respect it."

"But it isn't right!" Umbreon said. "What we're doing can't possibly be right. How could Kyle have been so easily fooled by-"

He was cut off because Jolteon slammed him again against the wall. "How dare you say that about him!?" he snarled, fangs bared. "After all he's done for us, and you have the heart to say what you did? Whether or not you're my brother, if you try to back-stab either of us, I will kill you."

Umbreon gasped at this, but glared at Jolteon while getting up. "So that's how it is?" he said. "You care about your trainer more than your own family. You make me sick!"

Suddenly, the door opened in front of them and to their surprise they saw Raiden and RiRi! "Jolteon... Umbreon, is that you?" Raiden asked.

"How in the world...?" Jolteon said. "Well that's just great..."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Raiden asked as both he and RiRi went up to them.

Umbreon just turned away: he couldn't stare them in the face. "We should be asking you the same question," Jolteon said. "I guess those constraints just weren't good enough."

"What?" RiRi said. "What do you mean?"

"Raiden," Umbreon then said, still not looking at them. "I'm sorry, for all of this."

"Huh?" Raiden asked.

"Haven't figured it out huh?" Jolteon said. "I guess you're just too trust-worthy."

"Wait a minute," RiRi said. "You're not actually saying..."

"Bingo," Jolteon said. "We work for Team Galactic. It's kind of a shame you refused to join, Raiden. We could've used someone strong like you."

"Excuse me!?" Raiden snarled, now baring his fangs. "Are you telling me this entire time you were working under cover for them!?"

"It wasn't our choice," Umbreon said.

"Shut up!" Jolteon snapped. "Anyway, I would love to explain everything but I'm afraid I have some business to take care of."

"RiRi," Raiden then said. "This might end bad. Get out now while you still can."

"But Raiden-"

"Just do it!" Raiden said pleadingly. RiRi looked at him, and with a nod, headed through the next door.

"You're just going to let her go?" Umbreon said.

"Makes no difference," Jolteon said. "Now, head back with the others and get yourself ready, or is that too much to ask for?"

Giving Raiden an apologetic look, Umbreon then turned to leave. However, before going through the door, he looked back to his brother. "You know, you've changed," he said. "And not for the better." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm sure you think despite what I said before, there haven't been many battles in this so far. I plan to make up for that, starting right now. The name of this song is "Throw It All Away" from Sonic Adventure 2. I particularly like this song is because it sounds bad-ass. The lyrics I both like and dislike at the same time, mostly because some of them are good and some are not, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, let's get this going!)

* * *

*"So, I guess it's just you and me again," Jolteon said. "Good, I've been waiting for this moment."

"What do you want Jolteon?" Raiden said. "I don't want to fight you like this."

"That's just too bad then," Jolteon said. "I went easy on you last time, but this time I'm not planning on holding back."

Raiden realized the battle was unavoidable. He would have to do whatever he could. "Fine then, if I have to talk sense into you, then so be it," Raiden said.

"Well, then I see I'm going to enjoy this," Jolteon said. "Pin Missile!" Jolteon then shot bristles right out of his fur and shot them right at Raiden.

Due to the speed of the attack, Raiden had to quickly dodge out of the way. He then charged right at Jolteon and jumped into the air. "Iron Tail!" Raiden cried out. He landed the attack but Jolteon then disappeared. "What!?"

Having used Substitute, Jolteon reappeared behind him and used Double Kick to send Raiden straight into the wall. "Ha! What's wrong Raiden?" Jolteon asked. "I thought you were stronger than that."

Raiden then got up slowly, badly bruised and scratched. He then spat blood out of his mouth. "Don't think I give up that quickly," he said venomously. All of a sudden, he was feeling rage, a feeling that he had never experienced before. "Enough of this!" He then charged straight at Jolteon, flinging himself wildly although he wasn't able to hit his opponent.

Jolteon then jumped back. "I know you just used Frustration, but it's pointless. You're loyalty to your trainer is too good for that move, which makes it weaker."

"Shut up!" Raiden yelled out.

"So, has the true Raiden finally revealed himself?" Jolteon said with a smile. "You think your rage will help make you stronger? Let's put it to the test."

"Yeah, let's do that," Raiden said. With great speed, he jumped into the air once again. "Brick Break!"

"Protect!" Jolteon cried out, now being protected by a green sphere of energy before Raiden could get to him. Jolteon then smirked. "You still have much to learn. Charge Beam!"

The attack then struck Raiden, sending him back again. However, he got to his feet and charged once more. "Focus Punch!"

"Shadow Ball!" The sphere of dark energy then hit Raiden, causing him to sway and miss Jolteon. He then fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Fight you coward!" Raiden said in between breaths.

"Coward?" Jolteon said, a glare coming onto his face. "You think you have the right to call _me _a coward?" He then went over to Raiden and kicked him right in the face. Blood then seeped out of Raiden's nose and mouth. "I have trained with Kyle for so many years, and endured many battles, which have made me stronger. So don't even think of calling me a coward!" He then hit Raiden again, which ended up knocking him out. He was about to strike again, but stopped and regained his composure. "I thought you would've been stronger than that. Guess I was wrong..." And with that, he left the room, leaving Raiden beat down and bruised.

* * *

(A/N: And that is the very violent ending to this chapter. Poor Raiden, he goes through way too much. Anyway, I decided to cut the chapter here because I think it'll be better that way, plus now it'll add suspense on whether Matt and the others will get out and whether Raiden will be alright. Actually, now that I think about it, I feel bad for Umbreon too, since he never wanted this... he's just following orders. Oh well. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tune in next time to see what happens!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Returning To Spear Pillar

Chapter 12: Returning To Spear Pillar

Being small certainly had it's benefits. Especially for RiRi, since the facility was rather large. Going down each hallway carefully, she had to hide quickly whenever either any humans or Pokemon came her direction. And it wasn't like she could blend in either: Team Galactic wasn't known for having "cute" Pokemon.

She was worried about Raiden. She knew that something must've gone down between him and Jolteon and Umbreon, or maybe even both of them. But for now, she had to focus on finding Kari and the others. _"Just be okay Raiden," _she thought to herself. Turning around the next corner, she had to jump back around when she noticed there were two Pokemon talking, a Gligar and a Bronzong. _"Ugh, I have to be more careful than that," _RiRi thought as she listened in on what they were saying.

"I tell you, those two really irk me," Bronzong said. "They think they run the entire place. Well, they've got another thing coming."

"Well, they are Commander Sheppard's Pokemon," Gligar said. "Besides, Umbreon isn't so bad. He's definitely not like his brother."

"Got that right," Bronzong said. "I don't like Jolteon's attitude. Eh, who knows? Maybe when this is all over he'll eventually change."

The fur on RiRi's tail then started to react as she felt something's presence behind her. Turning around, she saw a Croagunk right in front of her! Before she could react, the Croagunk put a hand around her mouth and put the other to it's mouth, telling her to be quiet. It then pointed at one of the doors on the left corner, telling her that that was the place she wanted to go.

RiRi, somewhat confused since she never met the Pokemon before, then nodded and the Croagunk turned around and went the other direction, as if never even seeing her. Once the coast was clear, she then headed towards the door which opened automatically.

Looking around, she saw what looked like a prison cell and in there were Kari and the others! "RiRi!?" Kari cried out, getting to her feet while Matt and Jack looked in her direction. "Is that you!?"

"This cell has some sort of electric field around it," Matt said. "See if maybe you can find a switch or button or something."

RiRi looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Then, she saw a button on the wall above her. Being able to climb on walls also had it's benefits. She then hit the button and the cell door then opened up. "Thanks RiRi," Kari said as they got out of the cell.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

Matt then noticed something. "RiRi, where's Raiden?" he asked. RiRi then frowned and brought her head down. Matt understood at once what happened. "Alright, we have to find Raiden and then we're getting the hell out of here. Lead the way, RiRi."

Following her, the three of them quickly left the room, keeping an eye for anyone or anything passing by. Seeing that it was clear, they continued down the next hallway and into another large room. However, once they got inside, there then came the sound of an alarm going off. "What the-!?" Kari said. "Did we trigger something?"

"It's almost like deja vu," Jack said, groaning.

* * *

(A/N: And it's yet time for another battle, which means time for another song. The song I have here is called "Vs. Earth Dragon" from Sonic and The Black Knight. Personally, I think it fits the battle about to take place.)

* * *

*Then, the other doors opened, and grunts, about eight of them, came storming in. "The prisoners have escaped!" one of them said. "You know the orders. Make sure they don't leave the facility!" They then called out all of their Pokemon.

"Great, nice to see we have to fight our way out again," Jack said.

"Doesn't matter, let's just take care of these guys, find Raiden, and get out," Matt said.

"Alright then," Kari said. "Glameow, take the stage!" There was a flash of light and Glameow appeared. "You too, RiRi!"

"Alright Rike, it's time for a real battle!" Jack said, taking out two Pokeballs. "You too Shadow!" There were two more flashes of light and both Shadow and Rike appeared.

"Houndoom and Empoleon, let's make this quick!" Matt said, calling out his two Pokemon. "Now, Empoleon use Hydro Cannon and Houndoom, use Fire Blast!"

"RiRi, use Discharge, and Glameow, use Shadow Ball!" Kari said.

"Shadow, use Hyper Beam, and Rike, use Charge Beam!" Jack said.

The room was then filled with smoke due to the explosions caused by the attacks. Then suddenly, another grunt, accompanied by a Croagunk, was followed in by Jubilife City police officers. The grunt then threw off the suit he was wearing and revealed himself as Looker! "You're all under arrest!" he said as the grunts were quickly surrounded by the policemen and their Growlithe.

"Looker!?" the three trainers cried out. RiRi then realized that the Croagunk she encountered was actually Looker's.

"We finally found you," the agent said, as the policemen rounded up the grunts. It seemed that they were taking control of the hideout. "I secretly put a tracker on your vest when you were at Lake Valor so we didn't lose track of you. You might as well get out of here since we have this hideout under our control now."

"Hold on," Matt said. "Kari, Jack, you two get out of here. I'm gonna look for Raiden."

"Got it," both of them said as they quickly left the room.

Matt then looked down to the squirrel-Pokemon. "Alright RiRi, let's find him."

It wouldn't take long before they got to where Raiden last was before RiRi had left. The room appeared to be unchanged. However, both of them noticed the figure that was lying on the ground. RiRi gasped as the two of them went over to him. Raiden looked a complete mess. Whatever fight he was in, it ended terribly, which explained himself being covered in blood. "Shit," Matt then said, picking him up gently. He was still breathing, which was a good sign. It appeared that he was knocked out, but it was from a large force. Matt then noticed RiRi's worried face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. We just need to get him to a Pokemon Center ASAP."

They both then retraced their steps and soon found themselves outside of the facility. He and RiRi then saw the others and went up to them. "Oh my God," Kari said when she saw Raiden. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Matt said. "But we need to get him to a Pokemon Center right away."

"Don't worry," Looker said. "I can get you there quickly. Follow me." They then followed him to his car, got in, and hitting the pedal, Looker sped quickly to the Pokemon Center in Twinleaf Town.

* * *

After half an hour in the Pokemon Center, Matt was growing restless. Despite the police showing up without notice, both Charon and Kyle managed to escape. Not to mention they knew how to reach the Reverse World and Giratina. But the worst part was he wasn't sure of the condition his companion was in.

Soon, the doors to the emergency room opened and the nurse came out. "Well, your Raichu received some big cuts and bruises but nothing broken, although he definitely went through a rough fight. He should recover in a matter of hours."

_"But we don't that amount of time to wait," _Matt thought. "Nurse, if it's alright, we're kind of in a hurry but I'll make sure to keep him in his Pokeball until he's fully recovered."

"Um, I guess so," the nurse said, who seemed a bit hesitant. "But just make sure to be careful, I don't think he'll quite be ready for fighting again until that point. Anyway, you can go see him if you wish."

Going inside, Kari quickly confronted him. "Matt, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "You know Raiden isn't fit to be battling right now."

"You think?" Matt said with a bit of a smile. "Trust me, Raiden's as tough as nails and I know for sure he wants to get back at whoever did this to him."

"Damn it Matt, you are so naïve," Kari snapped. But she stopped since she didn't want Raiden seeing her snapping at his trainer.

Matt went up next to Raiden's bed. Raiden then opened his eyes slowly and seeing his trainer, smiled slightly. "Good to see you're alright, buddy," Matt said. "Say, how do you feel about leaving a bit early? We both know we don't have much time."

"Rai?" Raiden said, a bit confused.

"Matt, are you sure this is good for him?" Jack asked. "If something happens to him, he could end up in a much worse state than before."

Matt didn't really think of that part. However, he saw Raiden get to his feet and give him a determined look, the same look he's seen plenty of times before. "You're really sure about this?" Matt asked. But he didn't even have to ask. Raiden knew very well what Jolteon did to him, and he would make sure at some point to get payback.

"I still don't know about this," Kari said.

"Kari, if the same thing happened to RiRi, wouldn't you want payback too? Wouldn't she want payback?" Matt asked.

"I... suppose," Kari said, realizing it was impossible to change Matt's or Raiden's minds.

"But, for the time being, I have to have you in your Pokeball," Matt said. "Just until afterwards." Raiden nodded and then Matt called him back. Then he looked at the Pokeball. It was strange, Raiden hadn't been in his Pokeball for quite some time. Even for him it must've felt strange.

"So, where do we go from here?" Jack asked.

"To Spear Pillar, that's what," Matt said. "As far as we know, Charon and Kyle could already be there."

"Yeah, but there's one problem," Kari said. "You guys got there faster because you flew there."

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Take a look outside," Kari said. They did, and couldn't believe their eyes. It was actually snowing. In the middle of summer. But where Mt. Coronet was, it looked even worse.

"Well, guess that means we gotta walk through Mt. Coronet then," Matt said. "It's up to us now." He then took out the Griseous Orb, still surprised that he had it. But then again, he never told Kyle he had it. "If we don't get to Giratina in time, it'll destroy us all."

"Well, I guess I better make sure to wear my extra thick boots then," Kari said.

* * *

(A/N: And that will end chapter twelve. A little short, yes, but I wanted to save the climbing part for next chapter when they finally reach Spear Pillar. And what will they end up finding once they get there? Well, you'll just have to wait and see my friends. Muahahahahahaha!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. The Reverse World

(A/N: Okay, it's already time for another song. This is a song I was and still am planning on using in a later story, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to use it now. Anyway, the name of the song is "Sky Tower" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, and trust me, you want to use that version because the GBA version isn't nearly as good as the DS version. And yay, I just realized this story is now longer than Pokemon 3! :))

* * *

Chapter 13: The Reverse World

*The snow was starting to pick up as the three of them reached Mt. Coronet. "You sure we can't fly up there again?" Kari asked.

"The snow and wind will be too much for Pidgeot and Jet," Matt said. "We'll have to go the long way."

They then got to the mouth of the cave, which was one of the main entry points into Mt. Coronet. "Man, I didn't think we'd be coming back here again," Jack said.

"I don't think any of us did," Kari said. "Nor wanted to."

"Well, are we all set then?" Matt asked. Kari and Jack both nodded. "Alright then," Matt said, looking at Raiden. "Let's go meet our friend Giratina."

It was dark inside, but luckily they had night vision goggles given to them by Looker before leaving, which really came in handy. (A/N: I'm not even sure how to describe them. They're like the pair Looker has in the one episode.) The terrain inside was rather rough and ragged, but it was easy to scale, making them wonder if any people before them had ever scaled Mt. Coronet.

"You think any Pokemon reside here?" Kari asked as they continued climbing up to the next level.

"Probably," Matt said as he climbed up another ledge. "But it's best we keep any skirmishes to a minimum, especially since we don't know what to expect from Charon or Giratina." He then noticed he was breathing a bit heavier than usual. "Phew, I'm starting to wonder if the alternative was a better idea."

Soon they came across a large pool of water which blocked their way to the next area of the mountain. "This must be from the snow outside the mountain that's leaked in through the rocks and because of the contained heat, melted it all into a large pool of water," Jack said.

"Wow Jack, I'm surprised you knew all that," Matt said.

"Hehe, somehow I remembered that from school," Jack said, laughing slightly.

"But that water must be freezing," Kari said. "We swim in that, we'll pretty much die from hypothermia."

"Empoleon, come on out!" Matt said, calling out his water-type. "We could freeze the water, but it's too risky. Empoleon, we need your help to cross this body of water. Let's do this one at a time. Kari and RiRi, ladies first."

Kari and RiRi got on Empoleon's back and escorted them to the other side, came back, got Jack, and then came back for Matt and Raiden. After that, Matt then called him back. Matt then realized at some point when this was all over, he really needed to give every one of his Pokemon a vacation to relax due to their hard work.

Soon, they finally found an opening to the outside, but were not yet at the top. And of course, since they were higher up, it was snowing much harder. "We've sure come a long way up," Jack said.

"Yeah, Spear Pillar can't be too much farther now," Kari said.

It was much more difficult to walk in the snow, which slowed them down, but they continued through it nevertheless. They finally then reached a large cliff and for some apparent reason, there was no snow on it.

"Spear Pillar must be right up there," Matt said. Spear Pillar, in all essence, was a strange site. Perhaps due to all the strange activity that took place, it was always dark and windy and the only thing that was there was debris from old pillars, perhaps giving a clue that there was a once a large temple there.

"You think we can climb that?" Jack asked.

"It's worth the try," Matt said as he started climbing up. The rocks did provide an easy to climb up and soon the other two followed him up. Once they reached the top, they were surrounded by the familiar ruins of Spear Pillar. It was quiet, with the eerie wind that had heard and felt once before. "We better hurry, Charon and Kyle must be ahead," Matt then said. Kari and Jack nodded and they then started running ahead to the main part of the ruins.

They proved to have made it just in time as they saw two figures near the large flight of stairs that led to a platform. They both turned around and seeing the three of them, Charon smiled. "I was wondering when you three would show up," he said. "The fun is about to begin."

"This is as far as you go, Charon," Matt said. "The lake trio isn't here to help you."

Charon then chuckled. "You think I need their help again? Cyrus believed the Red Chain was needed to preserve Dialga and Palkia. However, all that was needed was DNA, which Commander Sheppard here was able to obtain."

"Wasn't much of an effort, to be honest," Kyle said with a smirk.

"And their DNA combined will be able to lead us to the Reverse World," Charon said. "And once that is done, Giratina will be objective B."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen!" a voice cried out. Matt and the others looked behind them to see Cynthia jump off of Garchomp's back and walking towards them while calling her Pokemon back.

"Cynthia!?" the three of them cried out. "What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Looker told me about you heading to Spear Pillar," Cynthia said. "I came as fast as I could."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Sinnoh Champion herself," Charon said. "Have you always wondered what Spear Pillar was before it's collapse? I could not tell you the full answers, but it appears to have been a temple, a temple that once worshiped the three entities, Dialga, Palkia, and now Giratina. But, it seems that there may even be one more entity, far more stronger than any other Pokemon in existence."

"How can you know so much?" Cynthia said. "The Academy has no knowledge of any of this."

"Science, my dear Cynthia," Charon said. "The Academy depends on research founded by tablets, and paintings centuries old. We, on the other hand, have always depended on DNA, because DNA never lies. But once we have obtained all three deities, we shall find this fourth entity and claim it as our own. And then, we'll finally wipe this planet clean of all it's problems and establish new order."

"If you even think of hurting Cynthia, you'll have to go through me first!" Jack cried out. He looked back to her and grinned slightly. "You know I have your back." Cynthia gasped slightly and instantly found herself blushing.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Charon said. "We've wasted enough time already, we better-" All of a sudden, there was a rumble and the ground shook slightly. "Hmm? What is this?"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, and now it's time for that song I played before which I'm playing again. Yeah, you know what song I'm talking about. The song is "Giratina" from Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life.)

* * *

*There was another rumble, and this time it was stronger. Then, a hole, more like a portal, formed in front of both groups, a dark portal at that. Then, something came out of it, pitch black with blazing red eyes. "Well, I guess our efforts weren't needed," Charon said. "So, we finally meet at last... Giratina."

While Matt couldn't see it's exact form, the Pokemon still seemed imposing and threatening. It then let out a cry, so loud and high that all of them but Charon held their ears. "For a long time, I had been searching for you," Charon continued, and Giratina turned to face him. "With you Giratina, Team Galactic will be able to acquire both Dialga and Palkia, and we shall finally make this world ours."

Giratina paused for a moment, and no one could be sure what the Pokemon was thinking. Then, the portal that Giratina had created started wavering and before anyone could do anything, it expanded quickly and surrounding all of them in darkness and that was all they could see before losing consciousness.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, that song was a bit too long for that part, but oh well. Anyway, I have a song perfect for the next upcoming scene. This is yet another remix by PokeRemixStudio and it is called "Pokemon Platinum Remix – Distortion World." Because let's be real, this sounds a whole lot better than the original, although the original does make the Reverse World, or Distortion World, more mysterious.)

* * *

When he woke up, Matt found himself on the ground, but where exactly, he did not know. The temperature had changed, it was neither hot nor cold. But what was weird was that he felt a bit lighter than usual. Sitting up, he saw Kari, Jack, and Cynthia waking up as well. "Ugh, is everyone alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," Kari said. "But where are we?"

"Hmm," Cynthia said, getting up. Taking a look around, she then smiled. "Could it really be? Well, it seems we are in the Reverse World." *The area was, to be it in simple terms, strange. The sky was dark, and it seemed like the ground was floating on an invisible surface.

"This... definitely is not what I expected," Jack said.

"But in a way, it's still beautiful," Kari said.

"Well, I think for right now we better focus on finding Giratina," Matt said. "It has to be around here somewhere."

"There appears to be more land masses below us," Cynthia said. "Let's try going down first."

They started walking, and instantly felt the same feeling Matt had felt. "I feel so much lighter," Kari said. "I feel like I could-" She jumped in the air, and to her surprise, jumped higher than she thought she could and landed much slower. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?"

"It's almost like there isn't much gravity as there is in our world," Jack said. "Interesting. This could prove helpful."

They continued walking downwards, using the small separated steps to cross to each side. It was interesting how such a world existed. As to why though, none of them were sure yet. Soon, they got to an area where there was no "ground," but it appeared vertical on two different sides. "Oh no, how are we supposed to get past here?" Kari asked.

"Go back, perhaps?" Jack suggested.

"I wonder," Matt said, looking to Raiden. He stepped out with one foot and all of a sudden gravity shifted dramatically, and now he was standing sideways on the ground. "Well, this is something you don't experience everyday."

"Wait a minute, I think I'm starting to understand," Cynthia said. "Matt, what's the gravity feel like there?"

"Almost close to what we usual feel," Matt said.

"I see," Cynthia said. "Now it all makes sense. The Reverse World has an unbalanced system of gravity. Some places have less and some have more. The Academy would be thrilled to hear such a case."

Matt continued walking and soon once he got back to horizontal land, the gravity changed back to before. "Come on, give it a try," he said.

The others soon got to feel the experience of a lifetime as they crossed over to where Matt was now. "This place is truly unique," Cynthia said. "But I'm still curious as to why such a place exists in the first place. It must have a purpose."

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar cry and below them a large shadow zoomed by. "That was Giratina!" Jack said.

"And we're going to follow it," Matt said. "C'mon everyone, let's hurry!" They then continued on through the Reverse World, hoping they would reach Giratina before Charon did.

* * *

(A/N: And that will end chapter 13. I wanted to end it here because if I put in what would be in next chapter, this would've been a very long chapter. Anyway, I'm pretty much going by the game and movie here as of this point, with all those gravity shifts and such. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and expect _mucho_ action in the next one, as well as a bit of a shock right at the end of it. Ciao.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	14. The Ultimate Sacrifice

(A/N: Great, so I'm pretty sure the title is gonna spoil something in this chapter, but oh well. Anyway, I have another song to play!

Pikette – Are you going to say that EVERYTIME there's a new song to play?

Me – Maybe.... What else could I possibly say? Now where was I? Oh yes, the name of this song goes by a couple, but I'll go by the popular one, which is "Purple Coins" from Super Mario Galaxy. Why am I using it? Well, it's like one of those songs to play when you're in a rush, (aka those damn purple coin missions) and well... I think it's self-explanatory with the techno-ish style of music put in it.)

* * *

Chapter 14: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Soon, the four of them found themselves at a dead end. "Okay, now where are we gonna go?" Jack asked.

"Wait a minute, look up there," Kari said, pointing right above them. Indeed, there appeared to be steps right above their heads. Except, there were two problems.

"They're too small for us to step on nor can we reach them," Cynthia said.

"Not us," Matt said. "But maybe..." He looked to Raiden and then to RiRi. "Of course, Raiden and RiRi will be able to get on there. It looks like they lead to the other side."

"Wait, we can't just send them over there," Kari said. "We have to at least keep up with them."

Matt was left in deep thinking. However, he looked down where the edge was. Something didn't seem right. He then walked over to the edge, stood there for a second and then stepped his foot forward. Even less than a second, a platform appeared right under where his foot was. He then smiled. "I figured as much," he said. He then looked to the others. "Look, it makes a path of it's own. Now we can cross."

*"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack asked. "Let's get going! Now we can cover more ground!"

"Alright then," Matt said. He then took ahold of Raiden. "Alley-oop!" He then threw Raiden up and Raiden landed on one of the hovering steps.

"You too RiRi!" Kari said. She then chucked RiRi up as well, with RiRi landing on another step. "We'll meet you two on the other side!" Raiden and RiRi looked to each other, nodded, and then started heading forward, jumping one step at a time.

"Now let's get moving," Cynthia said. They started moving forward as well as the platforms appeared out of nowhere under their feet. However, it wasn't all "straight forward" as the platforms suddenly shifted to the right.

"This place never ceases of surprises," Kari said as they now headed left and continued on. And even with that, it shifted again, but now they were going backwards!

"What the hell is going on here!?" Jack cried out. "It's like a maze, just a whole lot more freaky!"

"I guess that's the point," Matt said. And with that, the group went back and forth constantly before it finally continued going straight towards the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raiden and RiRi were continuing their way to the other side along the alternative route. "Watch your step RiRi," Raiden warned. "One wrong step and it'll be your last."

"I'll be careful," RiRi said. After constant jumping and running, they finally landed on solid, secure land.

"Phew, glad that's done," Raiden said. He then looked around. "Hmm, from what it looked like, both routes end up in different spots. We could either try looking for them now, or meet them later on."

"It might be best if we choose the latter," RiRi said. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll reach Giratina before Charon and all them do." _"I just hope Giratina doesn't openly attack Pokemon."_

Raiden's face then darkened. "Yeah, hopefully," he said. If he ended up meeting Jolteon again, he would pay for what he did. Even if it meant doing so in the worst possible way.

They then continued on the only path they could go, which was forward. Once again, gravity took effect, and the two found it difficult as the pressure increased quite dramatically. However, they kept moving forward until finally the pressure eased and returned to normal.

Soon, they found themselves in a large open area. "I figured that you would be here, Raiden," a voice suddenly said. There was a flash of black and Umbreon landed on the ground in front of them.

"Umbreon!" Raiden then said. True, he was his enemy, but then again, Umbreon seemed uncertain where his true ties laid. Maybe he could get Umbreon to help them.

"Jolteon told me what happened," Umbreon then said. "I am sorry. He was always more of the fighting type. Of course, there shouldn't have been any intention of trying to kill you."

"It doesn't matter," Raiden said. "Umbreon, where is Charon? If he gets to Giratina, we're going to have huge problems."

"I know that," Umbreon said. "As to where he is, I do not know. Kyle sent us out to look for him, and we were separated. Unfortunately, I can't let you two pass."

"What!?" Raiden cried out. "But why!?"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, and now it is time for me to prove what I said at the end of last chapter. The song I have here is called "Deep Drive" from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, which is an awesome game by the way, since I have it. Personally, it's SO much better than the KH2 version. Anyway, enjoy this hard to watch but exciting battle! And many more battles will be on the way.)

* * *

*"True, I don't like what is going to happen, but I don't have a choice," Umbreon said. "I must do what my master wishes, even if it's against my views. I'm sorry Raiden, but I must do this."

"I understand," Raiden said, knowing it would come to this. "RiRi, stand back. I can't afford both of us getting hurt."

"Prepare yourself, Raiden!" Umbreon said. "For I will not hold back, and once I am through, I will leave you with nothing!" He then pounced forward and jumped into the air. "Iron Tail!" he cried out, his tail glowing white. He aimed downwards but Raiden managed to get out of the way.

Using this to his advantage, Raiden then cried out, "Brick Break!", landing the attack right on Umbreon's back, which caused Umbreon to grimace in pain.

However, he jumped back and got into his stance. "I see you're stronger than Jolteon says," he said. "But that won't stop me. Dark Pulse!"

"Protect!" Raiden cried out as a green fluorescent sphere surrounded him, which deflected Umbreon's attack. He then took the time he had to store up electricity. "Charge Beam!" he cried out, shooting a large beam of electricity which hit Umbreon directly, shocking him.

Once he recovered, Umbreon was shaking out of pure rage. "You.... INGRATE!" His eyes then turned blue and Raiden found himself not being able to move: Umbreon was using Psychic. Raiden was then lifted up, and then slammed right into the ground. Then, he was picked up again, and slammed to the ground again. "Now it ends here," Umbreon said. He then jumped into the air, right at Raiden. "Shadow Ball!" Raiden opened his eyes quickly, seeing the attack and rolled out of the way. "What!?" Umbreon then cried out. And with great speed, Raiden came up under him, using Focus Punch right into his stomach. Stunned, Umbreon was sent flying back to the ground. It now seemed that the fight was over.

"Raiden!" He looked over and RiRi came rushing into his arms.

He noticed that she was crying. "RiRi?" he asked.

"Why must you always take these battles on yourself?" she sobbed. "You're just going to end up like before, and I don't want that!"

Raiden was stunned by what she just said. Was it true? Does he fight alone to protect those he loves, or was it something else? "RiRi..." he said. "I don't like fighting either, but it's the only way we could prevent all these terrible things from happening. And besides... I rather be like I was then you."

They then heard a groan and looked over. Umbreon was getting to his feet. "I have failed," he said miserably. "Maybe it's true. Maybe I'm not like my brother at all. I guess I'm just a failure in both his and Kyle's eyes."

Raiden and RiRi looked to each other and nodded. Both of them going over to him, Raiden placed a paw on Umbreon's shoulder. "Don't say that about yourself. I know both of them care about you. Your brother loves you, you will know it before the end, and despite what side he's on, Kyle will always depend on you."

"So you may not be like your brother," RiRi said. "No one's perfect. Everyone knows that."

Umbreon thought about it for a moment. "You're right," he said. "Thank you. Both of you." He then smiled. "Now, let's find Jolteon and the others before it's too late."

* * *

Matt and the others had finally reached the other side and to no surprise found that Raiden and RiRi weren't there. "Okay, so where do we start?" Kari asked.

"Well, it looks like we can only go forward," Cynthia said. "Wherever Giratina is, it can't be much farther."

They headed out once again and were feeling similar gravity changes from before. "Hey, check this out," Jack then said. They looked over and saw that something had caught Jack's attention. It looked like a bubble, but in it, instead of seeing the Reverse World reflecting back, they saw what looked like Lake Valor.

"It looks like Lake Valor, but how is that possible?" Matt asked.

"Maybe perhaps we're getting a glimpse of the real world from here?" Kari suggested. They then saw that there were more of them, all showing different areas of the real world.

"Wait a minute, I think I finally have it figured out," Cynthia said. "It seems that the Reverse World and our world are connected, and with whatever happens here will affect what happens in the real world."

"Sheesh, you just figured that out?" a voice said. They turned forward and saw Kyle standing there with his arms crossed.

"Let me guess," Matt said. "You were going to say you already had that figured out?"

"Well... yeah I was," Kyle said. "It pays when you read your books. Although, this wasn't how I pictured the entire place."

"Where's Charon, Kyle?" Jack asked.

"Psh, like I would know," Kyle said. "I sent Jolteon and Umbreon to search for him, but they haven't returned, which kind of worries me. Worthless, that's what our new leader is. You know he doesn't even have a single Pokemon, and he relies on _me _to protect him? All I have to say is have fun trying to capture Giratina."

"What are you going to do Kyle?" Matt asked.

"Well, you three can't fight me at once," Kyle said. "Ugh, I can't just stay here waiting. I have to find them. But then again, I could use a good battle."

"Fine, then I'll battle you," Kari said, stepping forward.

"Kari..." Matt said.

"Matt, I can do this," Kari said. "Trust me. You go on ahead before it's too late."

"Come on," Cynthia said. "While we have the chance."

Matt nodded and looked back to Kari. "Be careful," he said.

Kari smiled. "Always am," she said with a wink. Matt smiled back and the three of them continued forward.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's battle #2. The song I have for this is called "Normal Battle" from Pokemon Colosseum, the song I was gonna use before when Matt took on Kyle.)\

* * *

"I have to admit Kari, that took guts to do," Kyle said, smiling slightly.

Kari noticed something different about him than before. "Thanks... I guess," she said. "You know Kyle, you still have a chance of stopping what you plan to do."

"I know that," Kyle said. He then laughed. "But I think it might be too late for me now."

"Kyle... are you... having a change of heart?" Kari asked, now concerned.

Kyle laughed again, though he didn't know why. "I'm not sure," he said. "I guess I just wasn't expecting all of this to happen. That, and that I'm worried about Jolteon and Umbreon. I guess maybe I should make this quick then so I can go find them."

*"Yeah, we'll do that then," Kari said. He could be messing with her head, but Kyle was acting different for sure. "I guess it's fair that I don't have RiRi either, but don't count me out just yet. Glameow, let's go!" There was a flash of light and Glameow appeared.

"Very well then," Kyle said. "Crobat, time to battle!" There was another flash of light and Crobat appeared. "We'll start off first. Crobat, Supersonic!" Crobat then fired a large array of sound waves at Glameow.

"Dodge it, Glameow!" Kari said. "And then use Shadow Claw!" Glameow dodged the attack and then jumped into the air right at Crobat.

"Use Double Team!" Kyle called out. Crobat then made copies of itself and surrounded Glameow.

"Glameow, Captivate!" Kari said. Glameow then used the attack, which caused Crobat and it's copies to be paralyzed with hearts in their eyes. "Now use Thunderbolt!" It was one of Glameow's newest moves. The attack hit all of them, and Crobat was electrocuted, but it wasn't out yet.

"Now Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!" Kyle said. Crobat then sent a volley of mud right at Glameow.

"Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Kari said. Glameow then fired a dark orb of energy to counter the attack, which went through it.

"Hit it back with Wing Attack!" Kyle said. Crobat then swatted the attack back with it's wing.

"Send it back with Iron Tail!" Kari said. Her tail glowing white, Glameow send it right back, and all of a sudden, it became like a ping pong match.

"Not bad, Kari," Kyle said. "I see you really do have true intentions with being a trainer."

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself," Kari said. "I guess Crobat really does get as much practice. Alright Glameow, let's end this. Use Sucker Punch now!"

"Huh!?" Kyle cried out. Switching attack methods, Glameow then punched the orb, causing it to increase in speed and it finally hit Crobat directly in the face, knocking it out. Kyle then called it back and smiled slightly. "Well, guess I better start my search then." He then started walking off.

"Kyle wait!" Kari cried out, running over to him and stepping right in front of him. "Kyle, I have to know," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Are you on our side, or theirs?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Kari said.

Kyle then took both of her hands and laid them down to her side. "I can't really say right now," he said, starting to walk off. "I have my mission to complete." And with that, he was gone.

"Mission?" Kari then said. "What on earth do you mean, Kyle?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raiden, RiRi, and Umbreon continued their way towards where Giratina was last seen. "It can't be much farther now," Umbreon said.

"Umbreon, I have to ask," Raiden said. "When the time comes when Kyle may order you to attack me, what will you do?"

Umbreon was silent for a moment. "I do not know," he said. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

They then found themselves at a crossroads, not sure which way to go. "Wait a minute," RiRi said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said. A figure was walking towards them and they saw it was Jolteon. "So, this is what you do now Umbreon? You betray me and join their side?"

"Jolteon," Umbreon said, going up to him. "Look what we have gotten ourselves into? Do you really think Charon's plans will succeed? Raiden and his friends-"

Jolteon then tackled him to the ground, causing Umbreon to cry out in pain. "I don't care what he and his friends will do!" he snarled, baring his fangs. "I trusted you, and you go behind my back and betray me?"

"Stop it!" RiRi cried out. "You two are brothers and should care about each other. Don't you understand Jolteon? Umbreon is doing this because he cares about you and Kyle!"

"Hmph," Jolteon said, getting off of Umbreon. "I'm afraid it is you who doesn't understand." He then looked at Raiden. "So Raiden, why are you really here? Is it for revenge? For what I did to you?"

"I'll admit, I wish to get back at you," Raiden said. "But... revenge is not the way. No. If I have to fight you to get through you and to Giratina, then so be it."

"RiRi," Umbreon said softly, motioning her back. There was no way for Raiden to avoid this battle.

* * *

(A/N: And here is battle #3. Man, is this an action-packed chapter! Okay, so the name of this song is "Sir Lancelot's Route" from Sonic and The Black Knight.)

* * *

"Good, I would've been disappointed if you didn't," Jolteon said, smirking. *"Now it's time to see if your skills have improved at all." He then charged suddenly, using Quick Attack. He then jumped into the air, his tail glowing. But this time, Raiden was ready. He dodged out of the way and used Focus Punch to send Jolteon back, hitting him more times already.

Jolteon then used Pin Missile, but Raiden managed to defend himself, using Protect once again. Jolteon stopped and looked at him with a smile. "I can see you're already getting better," he said. "But this is just getting started. Thunder!" A bolt of electricity came down right on Raiden, hitting him but not causing much damage. He then saw the Shadow Ball, as it hit him straight in the face and he figured out his tactic. Electric attacks on electric-types tend more to paralyze them than damage them.

Raiden quickly got up and used Volt Tackle while Jolteon used Giga Impact. The two ran at each other and hit, but were forced back, but continued attacking one another until finally both attacks faded.

"How... is this possible?" Jolteon said suddenly, breathing heavily.

"Because I'm no longer using anger to fuel me," Raiden said. "Only determination."

"You never cease to surprise me," Jolteon said, who was now beginning to store up electricity. "But this isn't over yet!" He then fired a Charge Beam attack at Raiden, but he dodged it, jumping into the air. He then used Focus Blast, firing an orb of energy right at Jolteon. He never saw it coming. The attack swept him off his feet and crumbled to the ground.

Raiden, breathing heavily but knowing the battle was done, then said, "Now was that enough incentive to make you understand?"

Jolteon just chuckled. "I may be down now, but I won't betray my master..."

Raiden just had about enough of it. "What is your problem!?" he yelled. "How much more must I do to change your ways!?"

"Hm, I'm surprised at you Raiden," Jolteon said. "With the trainer you have, I thought you would've known."

"Would've known what?" Raiden asked.

"A trainer and their Pokemon share a bond that can never be broken," Jolteon explained. "A Pokemon knows it would do anything to protect it's master, and will always be loyal, no matter what." Jolteon tried getting up but stumbled a bit. He then looked back to Raiden. "That is why I continue to do what Kyle tells me to do." He then fell to the ground again in pain.

"Raiden, RiRi," Umbreon then said. "You two go on ahead. I'll look after Jolteon."

"Right," Raiden said. "Come on, RiRi." And the two headed forward.

Umbreon then went over to Jolteon. "Umbreon..." Jolteon said. "Brother, forgive me. I shouldn't have done what I done."

"Don't worry about it," Umbreon said. He then ducked his head under Jolteon's belly and lifted him so that he was on Umbreon's back. "It was all part of the plan, wasn't it?"

Jolteon smiled as his brother carried him. "Indeed. It was."

* * *

Matt, Jack, and Cynthia kept moving forward until they finally reached a dead end. It appeared this was as far as they could go. "But Giratina went this direction, I'm sure of it," Matt said.

"Maybe it's hiding?" Jack asked.

"Or possibly waiting," Cynthia said.

"Guys!" a voice cried out. They turned around and saw Kari coming towards them.

"Kari!" Matt said, running up to her and putting his arms around her. "Are you alright? Where's Kyle?"

"I'm fine," Kari said. "And I don't know about Kyle. He left afterwards." Looking at both Jack and Cynthia, she then whispered into his ear. "Kyle was acting strange. I'm starting to wonder who's side he's really on."

Matt looked at her, but then he heard another voice. "Raichu!" They looked over and saw Raiden and RiRi running towards them.

"Raiden!" Matt cried out.

"RiRi!" Kari cried out as well and both Pokemon went to their masters and each gave them a hug.

"Well, now that we're all here, what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Wait," Cynthia then said. "Matt, do you still have the Griseous Orb?"

"Yeah," Matt said, taking it out. He looked at it, but now nothing was happening. He then knew now what to do. "Giratina!" he yelled out. "I know you can hear me! It is I, the one you have called. I have what you want! Now show yourself!"

It was silent for a couple of moments. Then, they heard a familiar cry and right in front of them a figure zoomed above them. The figure then floated downwards and all of them saw the Pokemon's true appearance for the first time. "Giratina..." all four of them said.

Giratina's eyes glowed brighter red and all of a sudden Matt felt a great weight pressing him down to his knees. The Griseous Orb, in his hand, then disappeared. It felt like something was entering his body. "Matt!" Kari cried out but she was held back by Jack.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I have yet another song. I was going to use this song for something else, but decided to discard that. Anyway, the name of this song is "Kamigami no Tatakai" from the 11th Pokemon movie. I'm not sure if they've finally translated it to English, but haven't found it online, so I'm going with what I got.)

* * *

*Soon, Matt stopped struggling, got up and turned to the others. "So," he said, but his voice sounded different, more disparate. "You humans have finally come into my world? Why? You wish to enslave me, like the other one?"

"Wait a minute, is that Giratina speaking through Matt?" Jack said.

"Rai?" Raiden said, who was standing next to Kari.

"It must be using telepathy," Cynthia said. She then stepped forward. "Please Giratina. We are not like the other human you saw. We came here to protect you but also to give back what you have desired."

"And how can I believe that?" Giratina asked. "It was you humans that started this problem in the first place! The Griseous Orb, my sacred treasure, was supposed to be protected by your kind and kept secure. But no, centuries ago, someone stole it and I did whatever I could in my power to get it back. But when Arceus exiled me here, I had to stop and then planned one day to finally reclaim what is rightfully mine. Then, somehow, I came across this human. I've been watching him ever since. He seems pure of heart, but what he truly intends... that I do not know."

"Matt is not selfish!" Kari spoke out. "He cares about his Pokemon as much as his family and friends. He would do anything for them!"

"I see," Giratina said. "Yes, he does care about his Pokemon, but I am not yet fully convinced. However, I shall give him a chance to show just who he is by battling against me."

"Battle against a legendary?" Jack whispered. "How could he win...?"

"And now I will free him from my bond," Giratina said. "And now... he will have to prove himself to me." Matt then collapsed on to his knees, finally gaining conscious of himself.

* * *

(A/N: Ah yes, the classic fight against Giratina. This should be interesting. Anyway, the name of this song is "Giratina Origin Forme" from Pokemon Platinum. It's so nice they gave Giratina it's own battle theme.)

* * *

"Matt, are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt said. He then turned to face Giratina. *"Alright Giratina!" Matt then yelled. "If you want a fight, then you got one." He then pulled out a Pokeball. "Houndoom, let's go!" There was a flash of light and Houndoom appeared. "Whatever happens Houndoom, I just want you to do your very best. Now, use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom then fired waves of dark energy right at Giratina. While Giratina was weak to dark-type moves, it caused minimal damage.

Giratina then countered using Will-O-Wisp, but Houndoom was able to dodge it. However, Giratina then used it's signature move, Shadow Force, to quickly disappear. "Houndoom, use your senses to see where it is," Matt said. Houndoom closed his eyes and used his ears to search for Giratina.

Suddenly, Giratina appeared to Houndoom's left and used Shadow Ball. Houndoom, unable to react in time, took the hit and sprawled to the ground. "Houndoom!" Matt cried out. "You alright?" Houndoom then got back to his feet. "So, that the way you want to play? Fine then, hit it back with Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom then fired an orb of dark energy right at Giratina, but it dodged the attack with ease. Then, without hesitation, used Dragon Rage and it made contact, knocking Houndoom again. This time, however, Houndoom had much more trouble getting up. Hesitating, Matt finally realized what he had to do. "Houndoom, return," he said, calling him back.

* * *

(A/N: And now to more calm music. This was a song I was going to originally use for last chapter, but saved it for now. This is yet another song that goes by different names but I will call it "Space Junk Galaxy" from Super Mario Galaxy. And I know this is a very long chapter, but we're getting to the end of it soon.)

* * *

*He then looked at the legendary Pokemon. "I don't see the point, Giratina!" he cried out. "How can I possibly beat you? None of my Pokemon are as strong as you. I don't know how else I can prove myself."

The Pokemon studied him for a moment. Then, from what it looked like to Matt and the others, it smiled. "I see," Giratina said, it's true voice being heard with telepathy. "I see now that you truly are pure of heart. Instead of forcing your Pokemon to continue to fight, you called it back to protect it from further harm. Forgive me. Centuries upon centuries of waiting in this world can do many thing's to a Pokemon's mind. But now, I realize now why Arceus made me guard this world. This world in many ways is connected to your world. Without one, the other simply cannot exist. And it is my duty to protect it."

"Does that mean, you'll no longer attempt to destroy our world?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No," Giratina said. "Your world is now safe."

All of a sudden, several discs came flying out of nowhere, surrounded Giratina and suddenly, it was surrounded in a sort of red force field, apparently weakening it little by little. "Success!" a voice cried out. They all turned to see Charon standing there, holding some sort of device. "I finally managed to catch you, Giratina."

"Charon!" Matt cried out.

"Oh, I guess I should thank you all for keeping it occupied," Charon said.

"Why you-!" Jack said, going forward.

"Ah-ah-ah," Charon said, wagging a finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This device is able to keep Giratina contained, but it also has the power to eliminate it as well."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cynthia cried out.

"Oh, but I would," Charon said. "One legendary's loss will not concern me. There are always alternatives."

"You monster!" Kari said angrily.

"I see I'm not getting any positive views from this," Charon said, sighing. He then looked to his left. "Ah, Commander Sheppard. Nice to see you've finally arrived." Indeed, Kyle had finally showed up, and from the look on his face, Jolteon and Umbreon still hadn't been found. "It seems our plans have finally come into fruition," Charon said. "Aren't you thrilled by this?"

"I guess," Kyle said.

"Jeez, you could lighten up a bit," Charon said. He then looked to Giratina. "Still struggling I see? Don't bother, it'll take much more than that to end up breaking free. And now..." He messed with some buttons on the device. "You, my friend, will finally become under my control." Giratina soon stopped struggling and relaxed, staring at Charon with glaring red eyes. "Good. It appears it worked after all."

Kyle, his head still down, then noticed something. Looking to his right, he saw two figures, one on top of the other. He then recognized them completely. "Umbreon...? Jolteon?" he said. He then gasped as he saw Jolteon's condition and ran over to them. "Jolteon, you're hurt," he said then as Umbreon laid him down. He found himself shaking as he curled his fists. "I never should've brought you into this..." Kyle said, tears forming in his eyes. He then placed an arm over both their necks and gave them both a hug. "Please forgive me!" Jolteon and Umbreon both looked at their master in surprise. Kari gasped silently, realizing how much Kyle really did care about his two Pokemon friends.

"Good grief. Get ahold of yourself, Commander," Charon said. "It's not like either of them died."

Kyle then stood up. "Commander?" he said, turning around. "No. Sorry Charon, but I'm afraid I'm not the person you think I am! You're talking to the newest recruit of the Sinnoh International Police!"

"International Police!?" Matt, Kari, and Jack cried out. Even Raiden and RiRi were surprised, as they looked to both Jolteon and Umbreon, who had grins on their faces.

"That's right, that's _Agent _Sheppard to you," Kyle said. "Now Charon, I'm placing you under arrest. Go get him Umbreon!" Umbreon then jumped right in front of Charon, growling slightly.

"Ha. International Police or not, you're too late," Charon said. "Now Giratina! Obliterate these fools!"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna take the time to add this little note. The song I have here, and it's the last one of the chapter, is called "Andross Boss Fight" from Star Fox Adventures. This tune is just... evil.

Andross – I've been waiting to see you again, Fox McCloud.

Me – Damn it Andross! How many times must this happen!? I'm not Fox McCloud! I am FoxMcCloud7921!

Andross – Oh. Um... sorry. "leaves"

Me – Where were we again? Oh yeah, the story)

* * *

*The force field disappeared and Giratina was now free. However, it did nothing. "What are you waiting for!?" Charon cried out. "Attack them!" Still, Giratina did nothing. "For crying out loud," Charon muttered, tampering with the device. "Do something you stupid Pokemon!" That got Giratina's attention. However, it looked at Charon with an angry glare. "What are you doing? Them, not me! I am your master now!" He started to panic as the Pokemon began charging up an attack and soon found himself running as he was bombarded with attacks.

But, Giratina did not stop. It then looked to the others and started attacking them! Everyone had to move out of the way before getting hit. "Giratina! What are you doing!?" Matt yelled. "That's enough!" But Giratina didn't stop.

"That device must've done something to it," Cynthia said. "Something must've malfunctioned and now Giratina is attacking everything it sees!"

"Run for it!" Jack cried out.

"Run where!?" Kari cried out. They were trapped, no matter where they went.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I lied, but this was last second, so don't get upset. The name of this song is called "Sorrow" by Xenosaga. Why I used this... well, you're about to find out.)

* * *

*The next blast sent everyone flying in different directions. Raiden then got up slowly and saw that Giratina was prepping another attack, this one Dragon Rage. He then saw that the Pokemon was aiming towards Matt, who was still on the ground.

_"A trainer and their Pokemon share a bond that can never be broken," Jolteon explained. "A Pokemon knows it would do anything to protect it's master, and will always be loyal, no matter what." _Raiden then realized what he had to do. He took a deep breath, and then sprinted forward.

Right as Giratina fired it's attack, Raiden leaped right in front of Matt, who looked back at him with surprise. _"I'm sorry I had to do this Matt," _Raiden thought to himself as he looked to his master._ "You were the greatest friend any Pokemon could have. Whatever happens, I'll never forget about you. Goodbye Matt." _A tear formed and fell out of Raiden's eye as he gave Matt a smile and he was hit with the blast.

Raiden was blasted against the ground. However, he was still laying there. "Raiden!" Matt cried out as he ran over to his friend. Kari, Jack, Kyle, and Cynthia covered their mouths in shock as to what just happened. Giratina, meanwhile, looked over what it did and then created a portal, leading out of the Reverse World.

Matt bent down next to his friend, trying to wake his friend, but that he would not do. He checked for breathing, or a pulse, and found neither. He found himself shaking, realizing now what had just happened: his friend, the closest friend he had, was now gone.

* * *

(A/N: NOOOO! Why Raiden!? Why did you have to do that!? Oh, this was by the far the saddest thing I had to do. Is Raiden truly gone for good? Well, I can't say right now. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter...)

FoxMcCloud7921


	15. Raiden's Goodbye

(A/N: And before anyone kills me or yells at me for killing off Raiden... I'm sorry, but I have to go along with storyline here, and I must do so as well in this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 15: Raiden's Goodbye

Speechless. That's all Matt was at this point. From where he was, squatting next to Raiden's body, he then stood up and went up face-to-face with the wall in front of him. Then with a yell of anger, he then pounded his fist against it. It couldn't end like this, not now. And yet, he still couldn't accept the fact that his closest friend was now gone.

He felt a hand against his shoulder and turned back slightly to see that it was Kari before facing forward again. "I failed him, Kari," he then said, tears forming in his eyes. "I failed him as a trainer... and as a friend."

"No, you didn't," Kari said softly. "He sacrificed himself to save you, because you are his friend and you know he would do anything for you. Don't think I'm not upset too for him being gone."

"I should've just left him at the Pokemon Center, let him rest more," Matt said. "Or maybe, I should've just kept him with me at all times."

"Please Matt, stop blaming yourself!" Kari cried out, turning him around to face her. He saw that she was crying herself. "We all knew what we were getting ourselves into coming here." She then turned back to Raiden, where RiRi was, holding him and sobbing into his shoulder. "Raiden gave his life so we could finish what we started out to do. And if we don't do something now, Giratina is going to end up wreaking havoc on our entire world."

"Kari..." Matt said. He then pulled her into a hug, both of them hugging each other tightly. "I'll make sure his death isn't in vain..."

"Wait." They looked around and saw that it was Cynthia who had spoke. "It might not be the end for Raiden just yet."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now I have this important song to play. It's important because it's for a dramatic scene, and you know how I am with dramatic scenes. Anyway, the name of this song is "Wishing Upon The Chaos Emeralds" from Sonic The Hedgehog '06. I have to admit, as bad as that game was, the music was awesome.)

* * *

*"They say that even when a human, or Pokemon in this matter, dies, they still have a spark of life left in them, containing their soul." Cynthia then pulled out a Pokeball and with a flash of light, a Roserade appeared. "There is a move known as Aromatherapy. I've seen it been used many times to help revive Pokemon, even those close to death, and Roserade is capable of using it. As to it reviving Raiden, I'm not sure."

"It's worth the try," Kari said. She then looked to Matt. "Come on Matt, there's still a chance for him."

Matt thought about it for a moment. He then looked to Cynthia, and nodded. "Alright, let's do this then."

"Very well," Cynthia said. "Everyone stand back. Roserade, you know what to do." Roserade nodded and went over to where Raiden laid. She then laid both hands on Raiden's chest and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, a green sort of aura surrounded her and Raiden both.

Everyone else watched in amazement. Matt then felt Kari's hand in his and he clenched it gently. Roserade continued using Aromatherapy, and then all of a sudden, a bright light was emancipating from Raiden, which grew brighter and brighter until it finally set the entire area in light, and it soon ceased.

Then, Raiden was seen floating slightly in the air and then came back to the ground. He then opened his eyes slowly and then gasped for air, realizing where he was now. "Raiden!" a voice cried.

Raiden then saw RiRi run up to him and quickly hugged him. He then looked at her in surprise. "I'm... alive? But?" He then looked at Matt and Kari, both smiling at him. He then quickly smiled in return and returned the hug. "Yes RiRi, I'm here."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the reunion and all," Kyle said. "But we have a raging legendary on the loose and I don't know how much longer that portal is gonna stay."

Matt then looked to his friend. "Jack," he said quickly. Jack nodded and both of them quickly took out a Pokeball, calling out Pidgeot and Jet. "We have to hurry," Matt said. "Giratina could very well be attacking Sinnoh as we speak." He then got on Pidgeot's back, along with Kari while Jack got on Jet's back.

"Cynthia, you can ride with me if you want," Jack said.

Cynthia smiled. "Thanks Jack, but I have Garchomp with me. Besides, I think it's Kyle who really needs the ride."

"Sorry bud," Kyle whispered as he got on behind Jack.

Soon, the five trainers took to the air and then finally went through the portal, leaving the Reverse World behind.

* * *

The pathway to the real world was almost like a dark tunnel, but soon they found themselves back in Sinnoh, although they were met with a cold blast of wind and snow. The storm had picked up, big time.

"Matt!" Jack called out to him. "The storm is getting too rough. You sure Pidgeot and Jet can handle it?"

"We don't have a choice!" Matt called back. "It's the quickest way we can reach Giratina."

"Look!" Kari cried out, pointing. Near Lake Verity, they saw the legendary Pokemon, drinking out of the lake, although it's form looked different. "It looks different," she then said.

"It might be due to the planet's constant gravity," Cynthia said, on Garchomp's back. "Interesting. But now's not the time to wonder. I'm sure you have a plan, Matt?"

"We have to get Giratina away from the urban areas," Matt said. "If we get it's attention, maybe we can lure back near Eterna Forest, in case a battle persists."

"You really think we take it down?" Kyle asked.

"Any Pokemon can be taken down," Matt said. "It's just going to take a combined effort out of all of us. Come on, let's hurry before Giratina takes off again." He then looked back to Kari. "You might want to hold on."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"It's gonna be one hell of a ride," Matt said. "You know what to do, right Pidgeot?" Pidgeot nodded.

"Okay, all I have to say is, stay above the waist," Jack said.

"Why, because I'm not Cynthia?" Kyle teased.

"Ugh, why must you all keep doing this to me," Jack groaned. "Let's go, Jet."

* * *

(A/N: Wow, so I realized now the last time I used this song was back in Pokemon 2. Ah, memories. Anyway, the name of the song, and yes it's in Japanese, is "Satoshi Toujou" from the 11th movie. See, I was smart this time and used music from the movie that actually had Giratina in it.)

* * *

*They then moved forward until they were just above where Giratina sat. "Giratina!" Matt called out. Giratina then stopped what it was doing and faced them. "Do you remember who I am!?" All of a sudden, it shot a Will-O-Wisp attack right at Matt, Kari, and their Pokemon, but Pidgeot dodged it with ease.

"Um, I'm gonna take that as a "no,"" Jack said. Giratina then flapped it's wings and shot right into the air, facing them.

"Alright, move now!" Matt said. "To Eterna Forest!" They retreated back, allowing Giratina to give chase. Of course, Giratina wasn't making it easy as it fired attack after attack on them. It was a good thing each of the flying-types were quick, because many of Giratina's attacks came close.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, now it is time for the final battle, and boy did I pick a good song choice for this, because it seems to fit Giratina so well. The name of it is "Mephiles Phase 2" from Sonic The Hedgehog '06. Oh this is going to be good.)

* * *

*Soon, however, they finally made it to the edge of Eterna Forest. The five of them then got off and landed on solid ground, waiting for Giratina to come. They wouldn't have to wait long as Giratina came down, hitting the ground with such force. It then glared at them with immense hatred.

"Well, I guess this is it," Matt said. "It's do or die time."

"I don't like having to fight Giratina, but Charon is the one at fault for all of this," Kari said.

"No matter what, we can't quit now," Jack said.

"For the people, and the Pokemon that live here," Cynthia said.

"And for the future of our world," Kyle said.

"Alright then!" Matt said, taking out all the Pokeballs he had. "Empoleon, Houndoom, and Lucario, let's go!" There were three flashes of light, and the rest of Matt's Pokemon appeared.

"Glameow, Noctowl, and Buneary, come on out!" Kari said, calling out her Pokemon.

"Come on Flash and Shadow! You too Rike!" Jack said, calling out his Pokemon.

"Jolteon, Umbreon, and Crobat, time to amend things!" Kyle said.

"Spiritomb, Togekiss, Lucario, Milotic, and Roserade, battle dance!" Cynthia cried out, calling out the rest of her Pokemon. It was a large group, but would it be enough?

"Let's get things started!" Matt said. "Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon! Houndoom, Dark Pulse! Lucario, Aura Sphere! And Pidgeot, use Hyper Beam!" The Pokemon fired their attacks, hitting Giratina directly, but not doing much damage. Raiden was about to go in but Matt quickly grabbed him. "Oh no you don't!" he said. "You think I'm gonna let you battle after what just happened to you? I'm not losing you again, buddy." Raiden just glared at him and stayed where he was, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"Glameow, use Shadow Ball! Noctowl, Hyper Beam! Buneary, Ice Beam! And RiRi, use Discharge!" Kari said. Her Pokemon attacked at once as well but while it hit, not much damage was taken by Giratina.

"Okay Shadow, time to show them who's boss!" Jack said. "Use Hyper Beam! Jet, use Brave Bird! Flash, use Hidden Power! And Rike, use Charge Beam!" The volley of attacks hit Giratina, but as before, it didn't take much damage.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Kyle said. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball! And Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Garchomp, Giga Impact!" Cynthia said. "Togekiss, Aura Sphere! Lucario, Shadow Ball! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse! Roserade, Energy Ball! And Milotic, Dragon Pulse!" The combined attacks hit Giratina, but only had a little more impact than the others.

Giratina, having enough, finally attacked using Dragon Rage, and the attack sent all the Pokemon back in one hit. "I guess it's gonna take more than that to beat it," Jack said.

"We have to keep trying," Matt said. He then had idea. "Everyone, spread out and attack at different times! Giratina can't possibly all of you at once!"

All of them nodded and spread out quickly, attacking whenever they could. It seemed to be working, until Giratina then used Double Team to confuse them. Then, it attacked using Will-O-Wisp once more, hitting them all once again.

"It's no use!" Kari cried out. "No matter what tactics we try, Giratina seems to outsmart us!"

"There has to be some way of beating it!" Kyle said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so this may be the last battle but this is the last battle song. The name of this song is "Solaris Phase 2" from Sonic The Hedgehog '06, and pretty much it's an arranged version of His World, which just happens to be Raiden's theme. Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen now?)

* * *

Raiden, seeing his friends battle again and again and seeing them fall each time, had had enough. He then went out and turned to face Matt. "Rai raichu rai rai chu!" he said angrily.

"Raiden, I told you," Matt said. "You're not strong enough right now to take Giratina on. You have to rest."

Raiden then looked back to the others with a sigh of exasperation before looking back to his master. "Rai rai chu chu RAI RAI!?"

"Because I believe in them!" Matt said angrily. "And I'm not willing to lose you again!" *Raiden then closed his eyes while clenching his fits. He then started shaking. Matt noticed this. "Raiden?" he said. But Raiden said nothing. His shaking started to increase more and more and Matt almost thought he was going into a seizure. "Raiden!"

But then, the unexpected happened. Sparks of electricity started to surround him. He opened his eyes and instead of them being black, they were now bright yellow. This was highly unusual, and even Matt didn't know what was going on. The sparks became more and more intense until finally, Raiden cried out at the top of his lungs, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" There was an explosion of electricity and a flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Once it cleared, they saw what was before them.

Raiden was there now, surrounded by a large amount of electricity. He also appeared to be floating slightly in mid-air. "What in the world!?" Kari cried out. "Is that... Volt Tackle?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," Jack said. "You might want to watch this, Rike."

The other Pokemon just stared at Raiden. Even Jolteon was surprised.

"Raiden...?" Matt then said, not even sure what to say to his friend.

Raiden just looked back at him with a bit of a smile. "Rai rai chu rai," he said.

Matt then looked to the other Pokemon, at Giratina, and then back to Raiden. He then nodded. "Alright, I have faith in you," he said. "Everyone else, stand down. Raiden has this taken care of."

"What!?" everyone else said.

"You can't be serious!?" Kari cried out.

"Giratina will tear him to shreds!" Kyle said.

"Don't worry, just have faith in him," Matt said. "Alright Raiden, do your stuff!"

Raiden nodded, turning around to face Giratina. It was now or never. With great speed, he then shot straight at the Pokemon. Giratina then shot another Will-O-Wisp attack, but Raiden dodged it with ease, and using Volt Tackle, connected with Giratina and for the first time, Giratina appeared to have taken a good amount of damage.

Giratina, angered now, took to the sky to face Raiden one-on-one. He then fired Dragon Rage, which Raiden countered with Charge Beam. The two attacks met, causing a small explosion, showing both had equal power.

Then, Raiden charged forward, his tail glowing the brightest white and without warning struck Giratina multiple times until finally Raiden landed the final blow, sending Giratina straight to the ground. Breathing heavily, Raiden smiled slightly before feeling exhaustion hit him and he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground. Luckily, Matt managed to catch him right into his arms. Raiden then opened his eyes and looked at his master, smiling slightly. "Raiden," Matt then said. "You don't hear me saying this often, but you definitely kicked some ass out there." Raiden laughed slightly.

The others then went over to him. "Is Raiden okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, he's just fine," Matt said. "But I think _now _he should be getting some rest."

They then heard a loud groan and looked over. Giratina had started to get up and was looking around, somewhat confused. "What... what happened?" it then said. "How did I end up here?"

"Giratina? Is that really you?" Matt asked.

"I do not recall what happened," Giratina said. "All I remember was being put in that horrible contraption. Forgive me, but I must return back at once." Giratina then opened a portal to the Reverse World and went through it, before it closed once again.

"Oh gee," Jack said. "After all we did, and not even a single "thank you!""

"Don't worry about it, Jack," Kari said. They then heard the nearby sounds of sirens. "Although I think we've attracted some unwanted attention."

The sirens got louder as the are they were in were surrounded by cop cars. Once they got out, one of them quickly said. "Look, it's one of those Team Galactic goons!"

"Oh, for crying out loud," Kyle muttered. He then took out his badge. "That's Agent Sheppard. AGENT SHEPPARD!"

"Don't worry, he's with us," a familiar voice said. They then saw Looker get out of one of the cars. "Agent Sheppard, I see you've made it back in one piece."

"Wait a minute, you knew this all along?" Matt asked.

"Obviously we knew you'd ended up spilling the beans for us," Kyle said. "I had been recruited about two months ago to go undercover as a Team Galactic official. It wasn't easy but I was able to convince everyone I was on their side.

"Kyle, we're sorry," Matt said.

"Yeah," Kari said. "We didn't know what to believe at the time."

"Hey, no problem!" Kyle said. "I would've probably done the same. Anyway, I just wish we had gotten to Charon a bit sooner."

"Speaking of which, where did he end up to?" Looker asked. Suddenly, a portal opened up right where they were standing, and through it came Charon, as if he had been _thrown_ through it. He fell to the ground with a groan and didn't quite get up.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Cynthia said as Charon was handcuffed.

"Well Charon, looks like Team Galactic's reign of terror is over," Looker said. "Come Kyle, the authorities will be curious to know about what you found out."

"Sure thing," Kyle said. He then looked to the others. "Well guys, it's been a blast. Especially playing good guy and bad guy. Maybe when I'm not so busy we could hang out?"

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me," Matt said. "Stop by anytime you'd like."

"Will do," Kyle said as he waved to them and followed Looker back to his car.

"Well, it seems that my work here is done," Cynthia then said. I have to thank you all for what you did. Now the Academy will be one step closer to finding out the truth of the _three _Sinnoh deities." She turned around and started to leave but then stopped. "Oh Jack, there's something I wanted to give you."

"Huh?" Jack said. He was then surprised to see her come up to him and she planted a kiss right on his lips. She then pulled back with a smile on her face. "Maybe we can meet up sometime in Solaceon Town?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Jack said, who continued to blush.

"In that case, I bid you all farewell," Cynthia said, taking a slight bow before jumping onto Garchomp's back and flying out into the sky.

"Well..." Matt said, coming up right next to Jack. "I say that went rather well for you."

"Yeah," Kari said, who was on his opposite side. "Looks like Jack may finally have a girlfriend. Jake would be proud."

"Whatever," Jack said with a smile. "You're both just jealous that I might be going out with the Sinnoh Champion."

"He's got a point there," Matt said.

"OH NO!" Jack suddenly yelled out. "I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER NUMBER!" This caused both Matt and Kari to start laughing and it wouldn't be long before Jack would eventually start laughing as well.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

It was strange that only in a matter of days, the three of them would find themselves in the same area where their climatic battle took place. They were heading to Eterna City, because Matt the other day had gotten a call from his mother, stating that she had come back from her trip and was planning on meeting them all there.

"You know what I find interesting?" Jack asked as they were taking a break in the woods.

"What's that?" Kari asked.

"Here, in Eterna Forest, marked the beginning and ending of our latest adventure," Jack said.

"You know, I just realized that," Matt said.

"Well, personally, I'd really like to take a vacation at some point," Kari said. "You never know, we could always travel to Kanto, or maybe Hoenn sometime."

"And get caught up in a situation in either of those places?" Matt asked. "Well... I think maybe we should stay somewhere where it's a bit more peaceful."

"Won't argue with that," Jack said. "Say, where's Raiden? He'd disappear off again?"

"Guess so," Matt said, sighing. "We have to get going soon so I should probably look for him."

"Nah," Kari said. "Knowing Raiden, he'll come back. Besides, something probably caught his eye."

* * *

Something did catch Raiden's eye or, for this matter, nose. It was a scent that couldn't even be mistaken. He went through the bushes until finally he found the source. On a bush right in front of where he stood, dozens of Oran berries were ripe for the picking and for Raiden, he was hungry. He then plucked one right off the branch and dug in. As was expected, it was juicy and ripe, just the way they always were. Not able to control himself, he had himself another and another.

Then, he stopped. He turned around and looked towards the other side of the bushes. He thought he had heard something, but it must've been his imagination. He then turned back and resumed his snack. Suddenly, there was a burst of electricity that came out of the same area and hit Raiden, stunning him slightly before jumping back into an attack position. Apparently someone had been watching him.

"Alright, whoever's there, show yourself!" Raiden cried out.

"You have a lot of nerve!" a voice yelled out, a female's. Then, out of the bushes came a Pichu. "That bush, which has those Oran berries are mine! I found the bush first and claimed for me, and no one else!"

"Funny, I don't see your name on it," Raiden said.

"Well!" the Pichu snapped, going up to him. "I don't think it matters! I've been in this forest much longer than you have, so you have no right to steal what belongs to me!"

"_She lives here?" _Raiden thought. _"That's odd... Pichu are more common around Kanto or Johto." _"Look, I didn't mean to cause trouble," Raiden then said.

"Good," the Pichu said, turning around with her arms crossed. "Then I think it's about time you leave."

Raiden was about to do that, before he noticed something, something on the back of the Pichu's neck. "Excuse me," Raiden said. "That mark on your neck. Is that your birth mark?"

"What?" the Pichu said, her voice more softer. "Oh, this? Yeah, I've had this since I was born. Why do you ask?"

Raiden then turned slightly. "Because I have the same mark," he said, showing it on his side. They both then stared at each other. It couldn't be possible. "Tell me, did you happen to be born in Kanto?"

"Why, yes," the Pichu said, surprised. "You... were born there too?"

"Yeah, my parents had left when I was little, and I had been searching for them before meeting my trainer," Raiden explained.

"My parents left as well!" the Pichu said, gasping. "Wait! I remember... sometime before they left, that they had a son, who they had left behind, meaning I had a brother!" She then gasped again. "Is that you!?"

"It must've been," Raiden said. But then, the Pichu ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"I don't believe it!" she said happily. "I finally found someone of my family! I had been searching for weeks, and finally, I found my long lost brother!"

Raiden was still taking all of this in, but he was happy nonetheless. "So, what is your name, exactly?"

"Hayden," the Pichu said. "That was the name they gave me. What about yours?"

"Raiden," Raiden said.

Hayden then giggled. "Our names rhyme!" she said. "Clever of Mom and Dad, don't you think?"

"Well, actually, my trainer gave me that name," Raiden said.

"Even so, I think it's kind of funny," Hayden said. She then frowned. "Oh wait. You said you have a trainer, which means you have already been captured."

"It doesn't matter," Raiden said, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Matt, my trainer, wouldn't mind you tagging along with us. We can end up looking for Mom and Dad together."

"Really?" Hayden said. Tears then started forming in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Raiden. I now have a feeling it was fate that was brought us here together."

Raiden just laughed. "Probably," he said. "Come on, they're just a little bit this way!"

* * *

"Ugh, it's been almost fifteen minutes," Matt said. "Maybe I should just go look for him."

"And since when have you been one to worry?" Kari asked.

"You know, he's probably indulging as we speak," Jack said.

There was then a rustle in the bushes and Matt then knew Raiden was becoming back. However, he was surprised to see he had brought a guest with him. "Raiden, what's going on? Who's this?"

"Rai rai chu chi rai chu rai," Raiden said.

"Wait a minute, your sister!?" Matt said outloud. "This is your sister!?"

"Oh Raiden, I'm so glad for you!" Kari said happily.

This wasn't what Matt had been expecting and now new thoughts were going through his mind. "So, what's her name?" Raiden then answered. "Hayden, huh? That's a nice name."

"Uh, Matt?" Jack asked. "You alright buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt said. "Listen Raiden, this may be sudden, but the past couple of years I had been thinking of this on and off, and now here seeing you with your sister has made me realize what needs to happen. Raiden, I think it's time... that you go look for your parents."

"What!? Matt, have you lost it!?" Kari said. "Raiden is your closest friend, and you're going to let him go?"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this will end up being the final song before the credits music, and it'll be a sad one. The name of this song is "Dear My Friend" by Brent Cash.)

* * *

*"It's for the best," Matt said. "Raiden, we've been together for almost six years. If we hadn't met, you probably would've been searching for your parents for those six years, and now you've finally found someone. I truly believe that is what you must do now. But the question now is, what are you going to do? What will you choose?"

Everyone else looked to Raiden, but Raiden didn't seem upset. How could he be? Raiden himself knew there would come a day when he find some trace of his family, and he knew well enough that Matt, a good friend he was, would give him the choice to do what he truly wanted. Still, there was that bit of reluctance Raiden felt, leaving his trainer behind. There were too many memories that he could not lose track of.

**Flashback**

_"Alright Raiden, let's practice your Thunderbolt attack," fourteen-year-old Matthew said. _

_"Pikapi!" Raiden said, who was still a Pikachu. _

_"Alright Piplup, use your BubbleBeam attack right into the air!" Matt said._

_"Piplup!" Piplup said, nodding. He then shot a volley of bubbles into the air._

_"Now Raiden, use Thunderbolt to take them all out!" Matt said._

_Raiden then used Thunderbolt, but instead of just hitting the bubbles, he ended up hitting both Matt and Piplup as well, and both ended up falling to the ground, fried._

_"That was good Raiden," Matt said, pretty much knocked out. "We just have to work on refocusing that power."_

_"Lup....." Piplup groaned._

**Flashback**

_Matt, now sixteen found himself, found himself against the Riolu he had befriended, but accepted to fight in order to capture him. And Raiden was having trouble, now a Raichu, since he was about to use up the rest of the energy he had. Riolu then attacked using Shadow Claw._

_"Raiden, dodge it!" Matt cried out. Raiden managed to dodge it, but only barely. It was time to finish this, but it was coming at a risk. "Raiden, I know we haven't perfected this move, but we have to try. Now, use Volt Tackle!"_

_Raiden then shot forwards, charging at Riolu while electricity surrounded his body. He then hit Riolu full-force, sending him flying. Riolu then fell to the ground, knocked out. Matt then quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it, causing Riolu to go into it, although it struggled a little bit before finally quitting._

_"Alright!" Matt said, picking up the Pokeball. "I caught a Riolu!" He then looked to Raiden. "And it was all because of you Raiden. You even learned Volt Tackle! Now we have three in our party. This calls for a celebration back home."_

_"Rai rai!" Raiden said happily as he got onto Matt's shoulder._

All those memories, no matter how old they were, would stay with him forever. He looked Matt square in the eye and then nodded, making his decision. Matt nodded in return and then bent down next to him. "No matter how far apart we are, you know you can always come back to visit, or maybe even vice versa. The point is, none of us here will forget about you, and we'll always be friends, no matter what. Oh yeah, there's one thing I have to give you." He then reached into his pocket, took out a small case, and opened it, which contained a pair of shades, which were the ones Raiden owned. He then slid them onto Raiden's face. "Gotta stay trendy, you know?" Matt said with a wink. Raiden then grinned. "But above all else, all of us here hope that someday you will find your parents, reunite with them and live happy lives."

Raiden nodded once again, looked to Hayden and then, both of them headed out, taking an alternate path out of the forest. However, someone wasn't as willing to see Raiden leave. RiRi, who couldn't stand it any longer, then jumped off of Kari's shoulder and started running after the two Pokemon.

"RiRi!?" Kari shouted, about to go after her but Matt stopped her. "But-!?"

"Just let her go," Matt said. "It's obvious that she wants to be with Raiden, but don't think she cares any less about you, because she doesn't. Trust me, you'll see her again sometime soon."

"So, you really think this is for the best?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Friendship is important and necessary, but family is even more important, and I think we all know that."

"Good point," Kari said, laughing slightly. "And then again, for them it'll be like another adventure." She then leaned against Matt, placing her head against his shoulder. "I just hope they'll all be okay."

"Don't worry," Matt said, placing an arm around her. "Those two have been through just about everything, so I think now they can handle just about anything."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, and now it's time for end credits. The song I have here is one I wanted to use for "Heroes" but decided since there was a sequel to use it here instead. The name of it is "Credits" from Super Mario Galaxy, and I think it just fits any ending theme. But do not think this is the end just yet! You'll see what I mean soon enough.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. Epilogue

(A/N: Oh yes, I almost forgot. "Hayden," although that's not her true name is my newest OC. Her real name is actually Emma but I changed her name in this because she's going to be in my next big project. Anyway, I know her role was short, but you'll get to see more of her later on. So, the final song I have here is called "Antenna of the Heart" by Shōko Nakagawa, who just happens to be the voice actor of Spiky-Eared Pichu and it just happens to be the ending credits theme to the 12th Pokemon movie which is premiering NOVEMBER 20th! So all you Pokemon fans, make sure to watch it!)

* * *

Epilogue

"Raiden, wait!" RiRi cried out as she went after Raiden and Hayden.

"RiRi?" Raiden said, turning around to see her in front of him, breathing heavily. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Because!" RiRi said. "I thought we were going to be together forever and always, like we promised! But now you're just going to leave?"

"RiRi, I'm only doing this for Hayden and myself," Raiden said. "Wouldn't you if you were put in the same position?"

"That's not what matters!" RiRi said. "I love you Raiden, and if I have to leave just so I can stay with you, then so be it!"

"RiRi..." Raiden said, surprised. He then lowered his face. "I'm sorry RiRi. I wasn't thinking. You know that I still love you. But, you're sure you're willing to come along for the journey?"

"Of course," RiRi said. She then gave him a hug. "Without you, I wouldn't know what to do in my life."

"Then it's settled then," Raiden said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," RiRi then said to Hayden. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is RiRi."

"Hayden, as you may have already known," Hayden said with a smile. She then looked to Raiden. *"So Raiden, you already managed to score yourself a girlfriend. I'm impressed."

"Well, I don't think "score" is the best word for that," Raiden said and the three of them started laughing as they started on the journey that laid before them.

"Actually Raiden, there's one thing I have to know," RiRi then said. "How did you end up doing what you did before against Giratina?"

Raiden chuckled. "Some things are just best kept as secrets," he said with a smile and a wink.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now the story is officially done! It was fun writing this, but it's a shame it had to end. As far as I know, I'm probably going to end it all here, even though I once had planned a short story for the trio's adventure. I'm just going to leave it like this so everyone's happy. Now, I guess it's my time for thanks. First of all, I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers for always staying with me and especially Furyfur for allowing me to use RiRi in this story and before, and godofmadness43 for coming up with the idea of Jack and his entire family. Also, I'd love to thank Nintendo for allowing me to print such content, even when it's teen or mature, and for making an awesome series. Finally, I'd like to thank all the composers of the music that was used and for allowing me to use it without getting infringed with copyright laws. And well... I guess that's about it then.)

* * *

Me – Ah, another story done. You know, it's interesting how I end up creating stories so fast and yet they still end up doing good. I guess I just have that kind of talent.

Raiden – So it's really the end of my story now?

Me – Of course not! Didn't I tell you about that one story I was gonna put you in, which is like a long way's off?

Raiden – Oh yeah. Hope I'm not too old by then that I can't do it.

Pikette – Oh Raiden! I'm so proud of you! You did so well in this!

Raiden – Thanks Pikette, and I'll be looking forward to your next story as well.

Me – That's right! Pokemon 7, the final chapter in this entire series, will be starting soon, so get yo' popcorn ready! So until then, this is FoxMcCloud7921 once again signing off.


End file.
